


Zombereri

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Series: Zombereri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his friends plan on heading to Canada after the zombie apocalypse hits the world in hopes that they will find a place they will be safe from zombies. Eren and his friends; Mikasa and Armin, get separated on their trip there however. Eren doesn't know where he is and meets a dark haired man named Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Eren’s POV)

Almost a month ago now, the world flipped upside down, almost overnight. To think, just a few months ago Armin, Mikasa, and I; Eren Jeager, were joking about how cool a zombie apocalypse would be and how we would kill all the zombies that crossed our path, but now that it's happened it isn't so cool anymore and we have just been avoiding the zombies, not killing them. People started getting sick around the world, and after being sick for a few days they just lose it and go on a homicidal rampage. So many people got sick so quickly that the military was called, but even they couldn’t do much to stop it. On top of that I lost my friends a few days ago, I think they must have thought I was dead and kept on walking. All of us were heading to Canada where we hoped that with the smaller population density in parts of Canada it would be better there. We ran into a group of almost twenty zombies and got separated sometime after that trying to run away, we didn't have the power to try and fight off that many zombies all at once at the time. Now that I think about it though, I don't even have a weapon to protect myself against one of those things. I wasn't normally the one who had the weapons, that was Mikasa. She wouldn’t let me carry anything because she said I was too clumsy and I would get myself hurt, but now she is nowhere around and I have nothing to protect myself with!

I don’t really know where I am, I think some time after getting away from the group of zombies I must have hit my head because my memories of the past few days are kind of blurry. The last I remember we were somewhere near Rock River, Wyoming. Now though, I am in a larger town. I guess I should find someplace with a map and something I can use to protect myself. Right now I am nowhere near a store I can raid, that’s probably one of the fun things about the zombie apocalypse you can go into a store and take whatever you like, there’s nobody there to stop you. The reason there is nobody there isn’t the best... but still! it’s fun! I just need to find a store somewhere. Where I am now is the residential part of this town, I think I see a gas station only a few blocks from here though.

Bang! 

oh no. please tell me that wasn’t what I think it was. I start jogging a bit while I turn around just in case I need to start sprinting toward the gas station. Well my guess was correct, I now have a zombie chasing me and whoever gave people the idea that zombies are slow definitely didn’t know the real thing. They are like olympic sprinters, I have no idea how anyone or anything can run that fast. The only hope I have of getting away is to either run as fast as I can to the gas station and hope I make it, or run into one of the houses and hope there is nobody or nothing in there and that the door isn’t locked. I think I will take my chances with one of the houses, I was never a big runner. I turn to run into the house on my left, the zombie came from the right so hopefully it will have to run just a little bit more to get to me this way. I jump up the stairs leading to the house and try opening the door, but it’s locked. I turn around to see how close the zombie is to me, it’s across the street but it is running as fast as it can so I don’t have much time.

(Levi’s POV) 

What an idiot. A brown haired boy is walking in the middle of the street, and it doesn’t even look like he has any way to protect himself. Should I help him out? Well I wouldn’t have peace of mind if I didn’t so I guess I have to. I pick up my weapon of choice, a handgun that I thankfully found a silencer for I know it doesn’t really silence it but it does make it quieter. I am not a big fan of guns, they are really loud but it is better than using a machete or using any kind of blades like that, I could get blood on me if I use one of those; so I use it as my last resort. So I take a machete with me if my gun ever decides to act up when I find myself in trouble. I also have a smaller knife that I use rarely so I plan on giving it to the boy. It probably wouldn’t do much good but it sure is better than nothing.

Before I could go outside though I hear the door handle move, someone is trying to open the door. It must be that boy, I look out the window and sure enough he is standing outside the door staring at the zombie coming after him. Well that saves me the trouble of having to go outside. I go back over to the door and open it, the boy falls into the house when I open the door. I aim my gun and shot the zombie twice in the head then slam the door close and lock it again.

“Now do you understand how idiotic it is to walk in the middle of the street like that?” The boy didn’t respond to me, he just stared at me in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

(Levi’s POV) 

“Well are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to do something? But if you are going to be walking around this house take off your shoes first, you already made a mess.” Since I opened the door the boy hadn’t said anything and didn’t really move other than just to sit up. I take a seat in the only living room chair there is in this house, there is also a loveseat though. When I first entered this house there was a lot more furniture but a lot of it was covered in blood so I put it in the backyard and burnt it all. 

“Thanks for that, my name is Eren by the way.” Finally the boy said something.

“You’re welcome, and good to know.” Eren had walked into the living room and sat down on the small couch, thankfully he listened to me before and took off his shoes so he didn’t get dirt all over the place. Not that his clothes were all that clean. 

“Well, um. What’s your name?” He was looking at me now and I noticed he had really uniquely colored blue green eyes. They really looked good with his hair color.

“Levi.” I barely mumbled because I didn’t feel like having a conversation with this boy, but of course I let him in so now I am stuck with him.

“What was that?” He was looking at me like it was a miracle I responded to him. 

“My name is Levi, now why are you here?” I didn’t mean to sound as stern as I did but it didn’t seem to bother him much.

“Oh, well I kind of don’t know where here is. So could you tell me where I am?” The boy let out a nervous laugh, how could he not know where he is? it isn’t a smart thing to walk around aimlessly, that’s how you run into trouble. 

“You're in Boulder City, Nevada.” He looked genuinely surprised by that response.

(Eren’s POV) 

I can’t believe this! Not only do I not know how I got here but I was heading the wrong way the whole time. Wait, it’s almost a two week walk from Rock River to here. That means I must have been out of it for over a week! How am I still alive? That doesn’t matter right now, all I need to do is find Mikasa and Armin.

“Levi, do you know where I could find a map? and maybe some supplies?”

“Yah, I know where you can find a store with those things in it, but of course it is on the other side of town.” Levi let out a little smirk after that, which was the most expression I have seen on his face yet. “Well, let’s go.”

“Levi you don’t have to come with me.”

“I know, but I really have nothing better to do.” I am not sure if him going with me will be a good idea, but of course he did just save my life, so he can’t be all that bad. I noticed when we were going out the door that Levi took a moment to glare at the dirt on the floor from my shoes, I guess he really hates dirt. I threw on my shoes and started following Levi. 

“So Levi. Did you live in that house before this all started? Or was that just a house you were staying at for the time being?” It felt awkward for us to walk and not talk at all so I wanted to start a conversation with him, but the look he gave me after I tried starting a conversation made it clear he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Well this is going to be a very long walk. I didn’t pay much attention to this before but I now realized that the man in front of me is about a whole foot smaller than me. This made me laugh a little bit, I thought it was quiet enough that Levi wouldn't hear me, but obviously he has the hearing of a bat because he turn around to face me before I could stop my laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He looked really annoyed already so I knew telling him the truth was not an option, unless I wanted to get my ass kicked.

“Sorry, I have a bad habit of laughing in awkward situations.” I hope he would believe me, I have never been a good liar. I gave him a shy smile in hopes that would convince him more. Please, please believe me.

“Whatever brat.” 

“Hey! I am not a brat!” 

“You sure sound like one to me.” Well this might not be the best way to start a conversation, but at least I got him to start talking to me. So there is no way I am letting the conversation end like this.

“So, do you have any friends with you?” Levi turned around and started walking away. I wasn’t sure if he answered or not, but with his attitude I wouldn’t be surprised if that answer was a no. “Well I am actually trying to find my friends, we got separated a few days ago but I know where they will be heading so that’s why I want to find a map.” Levi didn’t respond to me this time so I guess he isn’t in the mood to talk anymore. I ruined my chance to find out more about him.

(Levi’s POV)

That brat sure is annoying, but I can’t complain too much. this is the first time in what feels like over a month that I have met someone who didn't want to kill me. I occasionally looked behind me to make sure he wasn’t falling behind or that there wasn’t any zombies following us. I don’t think we will run into any until we get to the store though. I made a lot of trips around this town so I know most of the zombies are not in the residential parts of the town, but there are always a few hanging around the houses. We still had almost a mile more to walk before we would make it to the store.

“Hey brat, where are you and your friends planning on going? because if you hadn’t realized, this is how it is everywhere.” I turned around so I could look at him and make sure he would respond and hadn’t fallen behind. “Shit.” There were three zombies running up behind us. “Eren get out of the way.” I aimed and shot one of the zombies.

“WHAT WAS THAT? you almost shot me!” 

“Just turn around.” The brat still had no idea that there were zombies running this way. He's clueless, I can’t believe he lived this long. Finally he turned around, when he realized that there were zombies only about ten feet from where he was standing, he finally moved out of the way so I could shoot them.

"Why didn't you tell me they were right behind me!" 

"Well if you listen to me in the first place then they would have never gotten that close to you or me.” I turned around and started walking away quicker than before, I didn’t want to stay there incase more showed up.

(Eren’s POV)

“Are we there yet?” It feels like I have been walking for hours, but of course I probably have been. There better be food there too, I can’t remember the last time I had something to eat. 

“Now you sound even more like a whiny brat. Anyway; yeah we are almost there, so don’t ask me that again.” Yes! Please have food, please have food. I wish I felt this hungry before, Levi probably had some food in the house he was staying in. We turned a corner and I saw the store, a completely abandoned walmart. I never knew I would be this happy to see one of those.


	3. Chapter 3

(Eren’s POV)

In my excitement I started running toward the walmart. I must get what I need and get to my friends, it’s horrible not knowing where they are and if they’re okay. Wait what am I thinking? Of course they are fine. Mikasa is strong and Armin is smart, they make the perfect team.

“Shitty brat, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Levi grabbed my arm and stopped me from running when I was only half way across the parking lot.

“I’m going into the store, What else would I be doing? And I told you not to call me brat!” I don’t know what his problem is, there aren’t any zombies around. we’re standing in the middle of the parking lot and nothing is happening, it’s perfectly fine.

“Fine brat, just don’t go running into a place you have never been to before. Unless you have a death wish.” I know he emphasized the word brat just to piss me off; which it did, but I’m not going to let that show. Levi had already started walking toward the store again; I caught up to him in no time, one plus of having longer legs than him. When we made it to the doors there was still no sign of movement, anywhere. The front doors of the store used to automatically open, however, now the glass had been broken out of the frames and the shards still found in the frame look to be covered in blood.

(Levi’s POV) 

I’ve never been inside this store, so I have no idea what to expect. The front doors used to be glass; now all the glass is broken out, that makes it easier to get inside at least. When I finally got a look inside the store it didn’t appear any better than the doors. This place is utterly filthy! There are dead bodies and blood all over the floor, I’m not going to stay here long. That brat better have a good idea of what he needs to get. Slowly entering the building, I look around me to make sure nothing is going to pop out and attack us. Before I could get far inside, someone passed me and started walking right into the middle of the store. 

“Shitty brat.” I whispered and walked in after him. Well I guess we will find out if there are any zombies in here very quick with the way the brat’s acting. 

“Levi! what’s taking you so long? I want to get my supplies and leave.” Eren was yelling from somewhere in the store, but I already lost him. That boy needs to learn to slow down before he gets himself killed. I was tempted to say good riddance, but that would only cause me to feel guilty in the lonely hours of the day.

“Eren, where are you?” I said as loudly as I was willing to risk.

“I’m at the outdoors section of the store.” I have no idea where that is but, I know I heard his voice from the left side of the store, so I started walking over there. I took out my machete from it’s holder on my belt in case I needed to use it. the close quarters of the store would make using a gun difficult. I never used a gun before this all happened, but I learned pretty quickly. “Whoa, Levi you need to look at this. they have knives bigger than my arm here!” Eren’s voice sounded closer. Good, the sooner I get to him the sooner I can beat his ass for being such an idiot.

“LEVI!” Sounds like he is in trouble now. I started walking a little faster now; even though it was his stupidity that got him into whatever situation he is in, I still don’t want him dying. Without him, I will never have a reason to leave this shitty town. When I got a few more aisle down I finally saw him, he was standing over a dead body with a blade through its head. That’s good, I don’t need to save him for once.

“What happened brat?” 

(Eren’s POV)

I was looking through the hunting section in the store hoping I could find something to use to protect myself, I looked at the guns first. I don’t know how to use one right now, but I’m willing to learn; I’ll grab one later. Maybe I could get Levi to teach me how to shoot a gun; first I need to get myself some kind of weapon I know I can use at the moment. I walked over to where they had the pocket knives. I found some other stuff there too, including a machete that looked a lot like Levi’s. I wonder if he got it from this store. I picked it up and started inspecting it. This might work. I heard gargling from behind me. It sounded like someone was gargling mouthwash; which reminds me, I don’t remember brushing my teeth lately. It probably smells like something has died in my mouth. I felt something wrap around my leg. When I turned around, a person, no wait, scratch that, a zombie was grabbing onto my leg. Getting ready to bite me! 

“LEVI!” I tried to free my leg from its clutches, however, it’s grip on my leg is stronger than steel, there’s no way I’m going to get out of it. Before I was really sure of what I was doing I picked up the machete and brought it down on its head. The crunching sound it made caused me to wince, but the gargling stopped and the grip on my leg loosened. I looked at it a little more and noticed that it had its legs cut off, that’s probably why it didn’t just tackle me. Was that an accident, or did someone intentionally do that? 

“What happened brat?” 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” I said proudly. Mikasa always complained that I would get hurt if I take on a zombie by myself. It seems I just proved her wrong. 

“Well it’s good I don’t have to save your ass for once. Grab what you need from here and lets get a move on, I don’t like staying in one place for too long.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t take forever.” I started looking around again and found an axe that I really liked and decided I would take it. I also found a holder for it that I could attach to a belt, that’s helpful because I wouldn’t want to be stuck carrying it all of the time. “Well onto the next thing on my shopping list; Levi, do you know what kind of gun I should get?”

“You can get whatever you want, but if I were you I would stick to a handgun. They are found in a lot more places than bigger guns so if you run out of ammo you have a better chance of finding some. But I’m no expert so just go with whatever the hell you want.” He says he’s not an expert, but he has some good advice. 

“Okay, I’ll focus on the handguns then.” I walk back over to the glass case filled with handguns, already deciding on the one I’m going to be taking. The glass around the guns doesn’t even have a crack in it yet, so I decided to do the honors. I kicked the glass, only to find out it’s a lot stronger than I thought. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” I was holding my foot now. Is that glass bulletproof or something? 

“Tsk, is that all you can do?” I glared at the short man standing next to me. 

“Don’t judge me, that glass is almost impossible to break.”

“Really? impossible you say.” Levi then started walking up to the glass, he punched it and small glass shards littered the guns and floor around the case. The shorter man gave me a cocky smirk and moved out of the way so I could pick up my gun. “You’re welcome.”

“Whatever, you were only able to break it since I cracked it a bit when I kicked it.” Though, I don’t think I had any effect on the glass, I just didn’t want Levi to think of me as weak. Even that might be a little too late.

“Hmmm sure. A tip though, If you are going to be trying to kick in glass don’t kick it like you are kicking a soccer ball. Kick it with the ball of your foot, not the side.” I grabbed the gun I liked and looked at it a little more, I don’t think the broken glass could have caused any damage to it.

"Now what kinds of bullets does this one need?" 

"I'll get you the ones that you need. Now that you have a way to protect yourself, and I don’t have to babysit you anymore, why don't you go get all the other stuff you need and meet me at the doors we went in. This place is disgusting and I have no intention of staying here much longer, so don’t take forever. Or I’ll be sure to leave without you." I started heading off to get a belt, avoiding dead bodies. I got to the belts and found one that I liked. The belts happened to be right next to the clothes; which made me start thinking about how I should probably get some new clothes on, my shirt and pants were covered in mud; or at least I hope it was mud, and full of holes. I start looking through the shirts and find a batman one, I love batman. I switch my shirt to that one and find some pants I can change into. Now that I had a change of clothes I really did feel better. 

I walked around until I found the backpacks. I wasn’t paying attention to which one I thought looked the best this time, what I needed was the one that could carry the most stuff. Grabbing two of those; one I am getting for Levi, I don’t know if he would want to go with me to Canada or not but he did save my life a few times, so I owe him something, I started making my way over to the medicine aisles. There was a pouch on the outside of the bag and I filled it with pain medicine, band-aids, and bandage wrap with tape. Next thing I wanted to get was toothpaste, just because it’s the zombie apocalypse doesn’t mean I will let my teeth rot. After I got the toothpaste and brush I started heading for the food aisles. The last stop on my list.

“Hey Connie, do you think any of the chips would still be good?”

“Just check the expiration date on the bag. Or if you are brave enough, eat them anyways.” People! Awesome meeting new people is rare, well I mean, besides the ones that want to eat you. Scaring them probably wouldn't be a good idea, so I should let them know I am here before walking out into the aisle. 

"Umm hello!" I said just before I turned into the aisle that I heard the talking coming from. When I finally got a look I saw two people. One was a girl about my height with brown hair digging through the chip bags, looking for a non-expired bag of chips I’m guessing. The other was a boy with a shaved head that was shorter than me, he was looking at some stuff on the other side of the aisle. When I walked into the aisle, both of them stopped what they were doing and focused on me.

“Sasha look! I knew there had to be other people around here!”

“But why didn’t Ymir warn us that more people showed up, she’s the one watching the doors?” The girl, named Sasha I’m guessing, asked the guy that was with her. I wonder how big their group is. Mikasa, Armin, and I would meet small groups of people every once in a while but none of them were more than groups of ten.

“Well, I’m Eren and my.. uh...” I wanted to call Levi my friend, but I don’t think that he thinks of me as a friend. “... an acquaintance of mine have been here for a while. So maybe we were here before you.” 

“Oh okay, well my name’s Connie and my friend over there who is digging through the chips like she is looking for the holy grail over there is Sasha.” 

“I just plan on grabbing some food and finding a map, so I shouldn’t bother you too much.” Some of the people i met before weren’t fond of meeting people, so I learned to keep my distance as often as possible.

“Do you have any chips?!?!” Sasha asked with eager eyes.

“I’m sorry, I don't actually have any kind of food at the moment.” I could see the happiness fade out of her eyes. She must really like chips. I started walking down the aisle looking to see if there were any canned foods I would want. Mikasa told me that canned food is some of the best food you can have because it has a lot longer shelf life than other foods. I hope I can meet up with her and Armin soon.

I got everything that I needed pretty quickly after that, Connie and Sasha even helped me out with finding some of the things I was looking for. They also told me that they had two friends with them, but they were standing watch by the door, Krista and Ymir. We’re heading there now so I should be able to meet them soon.

“Will both of you please stop fighting! This isn’t doing anyone any good!” A girl was yelling from ahead of us. That must be one of their friends because when they heard the yelling both Sasha and Connie started running. 

 

“I wonder what’s going on?” Sasha looked from Connie to me as though one of us would have the answer to that question. I think I might know what is going on though; I really hope it’s not what I think.

Just as I guessed, when we finally got to the doors there was Levi. He was facing away from the two girls, a small blonde was standing in between him and a tall dark brown haired girl. I’m guessing they started fighting, I knew that Levi was bad with people but I wouldn’t expect him to get into a fight with someone so quickly.

“Sasha. Connie. Finally, you made it back, these two have been fighting since he got here.” The blonde pointed toward Levi. Levi turned around to see who she was talking to and his eyes stopped on me.

“Eren, we’re leaving.” he started walking away from me, not even waiting for a response, and even though I didn’t have to follow him I still did. As I passed by Krista and Ymir I gave them an apologetic smile which was returned by the blonde girl, but I only received a glare from the taller girl. 

“Levi, will you slow down a little bit?” For having such short legs he sure can walk fast when he wants to.


	4. Chapter 4

(Levi's POV)

"Oi brat, will you hurry up." We have been walking for almost an hour now and we haven't made it back to the house I have been staying in. I was able to convince him that it would be better if we went back and spent the night there.

"I'm walking as fast as I can. These bags are really heavy."

"Why did you have to take two bags then?"

"Well I got one for you; as a thank you gift for saving me before." What? One of those bags was for me? I started to feel a little grateful, but it went away quickly.

"Then why don't you let me carry that bag so we can get back sooner." I slowed down a little bit so I could be next to Eren and took one of the bags he was carrying. "Thanks brat."

"You're welcome shorty." Just when I started liking this boy.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I looked him dead in the eyes with an intimidating glare.

"Well I decided that if you are going to keep calling me brat I am going to call you shorty."

"Brat, I call you that because you are one."

"And I will call you shorty because you are short and you refuse to call me by my name." That earned him a playful punch from me, it was harder than a normal playful punch though because he was really getting on my nerves, but it was impossible for me to really hit him. I needed to be on his good side; or at least not his bad side, to get him to agree to let me go with him after all. No way was I going to spend one more day in that house if I didn't have to, and if I just left I wouldn't really have anywhere to go so I would just be aimlessly walking around by myself.

We made it back to house soon after that encounter, thankfully there were no zombies that interrupted our walk. I made sure that all of the doors had been closed while we were gone so no zombies could have made it inside. Once all of the doors were closed and locked I finally put down my gun and machete.

"Hey Eren, what did you put in this bag anyways?" I said while I was walking into the living room where Eren had been sitting on the couch while I was checking the doors. When I turned the corner I saw Eren pathetically trying to eat something out of a can. "fucking disgusting." I mumbled as I turned around to go to the kitchen to grab a spoon for him. When I returned to the living room I threw the spoon at him and almost hit him in the face. I took a seat in my chair.

"Oh, thanks for the spoon."

"You're welcome. So what did you put in those bags Eren?" His face lit up for no reason when I said that. What could have gotten him so excited?

"Levi! You finally called me by my name! I'm so proud of you!"

"And it won't happen again if you keep up that act, so just tell me what you put in the bags." Why am I putting up with this? Because being in solitude for too long can drive you insane, but I think spending too long with this kid will drive me insane as well. He laughed before he responded to me.

"Okay, sorry. I just put some regular supplies in it. Mainly food and water, along with some bandages and pills."

"How about peroxide? or any other kind of disinfectants?"

"Well, no. I didn't really think about that." I shook my head and got up so I could go to the bathroom that was on the second floor. That room had all of the medicine in it, along with a few other various items that were in there when I found this place. This house has two bedrooms and a room that looks like its own library. One bedroom had a king sized bed, the walls were a off green color that I hated and everything in the room had to match it. The other was painted pink and had a twin sized bed in it. Eren can choose between the couch and that bedroom because I sleep in the king sized bed. It's disturbing when I think about the family that used to live here, I threw out all of their pictures when I decided to stay here. I shouldn't think of that now though; I will be leaving this house with Eren tomorrow. I don't even know if he would be okay with the idea of me going with him, but I plan on going anyway. I turned into the bathroom and opened a cupboard, it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for and I turned around.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren was standing in the doorway. I almost fell backwards in surprise; I didn't hear him come up the stairs.

"What is it?"

"I was just checking if you needed any help because you were taking a while." In response I showed him the bottle of peroxide. "Okay." With that he turned around to go back down the stairs and I followed him.

"Anyways brat, where are we going to be going tomorrow?" We both had just gotten back to our seats when that thought occurred to me. We don't have a plan for tomorrow.

"We?... oh. oh! So you plan on going with me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's awesome! I would have hated to walk that far all by myself anyways. I don't have a plan though."

"Well let's plan it out then. Could you get out the map?" Eren brought out the map and opened it up on the floor. "Okay, so we should try to avoid bigger cities if possible. Where are we supposed to be going?"

"Well my friends and I were planning on going to Red Rock, British Columbia, so that is where we are going to be heading."

"Okay, I think from here we should head to Echo Bay. What do you think?" I feel like that would be the best idea for us to go to, we will be able to avoid places where there used to be high populations and it isn't that far from here. 

"That's fine, I don't really care how we get there as long as we get there." Eren smiled at me while he was saying that. I got a weird feeling while he was looking at me; I couldn't really tell if it was a bad feeling or a good feeling, but it made my heart flutter.

"Well we have the plan for tomorrow and I don't think we should get to ahead of ourselves in case it doesn't go to plan."

"Levi, did you eat anything today? I didn't see you eat anything, so if you want I could grab something from my bag."

"Don't worry about it, I have some stuff in the kitchen that I should probably eat up before we leave. If you're still hungry you can make some for yourself as well." With that the brat shot up and started heading toward the kitchen. He almost turned into the bathroom but noticed his mistake quickly.

"What do you have here?" He turned around to look at me.

"Well, lets see." I started looking through the cabinets, there were some cans of soup and beans. Finally I found what I was looking for; the peanut butter and bread. The bread won't last much longer; if it's still good, so we should eat it before it becomes inedible. I made myself some sandwiches and let Eren make his own. He used up the last of the peanut butter on one sandwich, and it was still about a quarter of the way full when I was done with it. "Eren, if you make a mess you are going to clean it up." He attempted to talk after he took a bite of it but he wasn't able to get more than just a nod of acceptance and some weird noises from his mouth. I just rolled my eyes and turned to go back to the living room; checking to make sure the front door was locked on the way.

(Eren's POV)

Not long after Levi and I had finished the peanut butter sandwiches we went to sleep. I decided to sleep on the couch; there is no way I could sleep in a bed that was someone else's not too long ago. I'm really happy Levi is going to be going with me, I didn't expect him to want to go, but he was the one who brought it up and seemed like he really wanted to go. Also having him with me might be a good idea because he helped me out a lot today and I still need to learn how to shoot the gun I have.

A few hours later; or at least it felt like a few hours later, I was woken up by something. I don't know what woke me up until I started hearing the moaning, there's a zombie right outside. I sit up and look around checking to make sure there is nothing inside. After being confident that there was nothing inside I go to look out the window, but before I could move the curtain from the window I saw a shadow pass by the window. With that I went from scared to terrified. Before I could think of what I was doing I was already up the stairs.

"Levi." I whispered because I couldn't manage more than that; It didn't wake him up however. Maybe I could just get in the bed next to him without waking him up. Damn, I feel like a little kid doing this, but I can't be by myself. Not when there is a zombie outside that would eat me if it found a way inside! "Levi, Please." I started poking him. I feel like I am going to regret this.

"Uhg, what is it brat?"

"U-um, I saw a zombie right outside. I-I was wondering if maybe I could sleep next to you..."

"Are you serious? How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. Levi, please. You don't even take up half of this bed!" I lowered my head, this is embarrassing.

"Whatever brat, just stay on the other side of the bed and let me sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

(Eren's POV)

I woke up to arms wrapped around me. At first I was scared, but then I remembered that I was sleeping in the same bed as Levi. Which would mean that Levi has his arms wrapped around me. I could feel my face heating up at the thought of that, and he told me to stay on my side of the bed! There has to be a way I can wake him up; maybe I should just try to get out of the bed and go from there. After a few failed attempts to free myself from his grip I faced the fact that I would need him to wake up or move before I could get out of this bed.

"Levi." I barely whisper it and realize that my throat is sore; I must have been sleeping with my mouth open. Levi didn't make any move though. He's still asleep. I started nudging him to try and get him to wake up. Three nudges with my elbow seemed to do the trick because he was off me in a flash.

"What the fuck?"

"I could say the same to you. I thought the rule was to stay on your own side." I said jokingly and finally got up. I was so happy to finally be free.

"Shut up brat. We should start getting ready; we have a long walk ahead of us." Levi said while walking out of the room. He didn't make any other mention toward the 'situation' in which we woke up, so I decided that I wasn't going to bring it up again. Waking up like that wasn't all that bad though. I brushed away the thought quickly and started heading down the stairs into the living room that has our bags in it. We do have a long walk ahead of us, Levi told me that it would take all day and then some.

Once we finished preparing everything for the trip and got done eating we started on our walk. We were walking through the city for the first hour of the walk. I was very fidgety and nervous because cities have a lot of hiding places for zombies. At the beginning of the walk I tried to talk to Levi, but he told me to shut up because he had the street names we had to turn onto memorized so he didn't want me to mess him up so we would get lost or he would have to get out the map. Seriously though, why do they have to make it so difficult to fold and unfold those things anyway? Levi did say that we are going to be out of the city soon though; I just hope that we don't run into anything. The street we are on looks like it just ends. This must be where we are going to be on a trail from here on, so that means I will be able to talk to Levi again. I really want to get to know the person that I am going to Canada with.

"Levi, can we talk now?"

"I guess. We are out of the city, but we still need to stay alert so keep that in mind." From what I observed from him today at the beginning of our walk; he seems to be very nervous. I don't know if it is because we are going to places neither of us have been before or if it is something else. We both are armed so I am not really worried about if we run into zombies. I mean we both have guns, Levi has a machete, and I have an axe. What more could you need? Well other than a flamethrower; only because it would be cool.

"Okay, so... what was your life like before all of this happened?" I feel it would be easier to get to know him better if I learn about how he used to live his life; when everything was normal that is.

"Brat, why would you want to know that?" Levi didn't turn to look at me when he responded. Now that I think about it though; why am I always walking behind him? So I jog to catch up to him. Standing next to each other would also make having conversations easier.

"Well I feel like we should get to know each other better since we are going to be spending a lot of time together now." I gave him a smile in hope that it would make him open up, at least a little bit.

"Fine, if you want to know my backstory why don't you tell me yours first."

"O-okay, well I didn't mean a whole overview of your life just what you spent most of you time doing just before this happened. I was planning on starting college sometime this year, but obviously that isn't going to happen." I spread my arms out to emphasize the situation we are in.

"What were you planning on going to college for?" Levi looked at me with a face of slight interest. Which is probably the most emotion I will get out of him today; maybe even all week.

"Programming, video games were my life." Too bad I will not be able play any of my favorite video games again. "So, now it's your turn to open up."

"I used to work at a cafe that I owned with my friends Isabel and Farlan." Wait.. What? Levi working at a cafe. I could have pictured him as a police officer or someone in the military due to his personality, but a cafe? Just then I started trying to picture him working at a stereotypical cafe. I imagined myself going into the cafe and seeing him standing there; only about two feet taller than the counter with pitch black hair and his face looking like he's not afraid to cut you if you piss him off. The image almost made me laugh, and I would have laughed if I hadn't seen Levi's face out of the corner of my eye. He had the same 'I will cut you face' that he had when I pictured him working at the cafe.

"Well, what happened to your friends?"

"Tch none of your fucking business brat." Shit, why did I have to ask that? Obviously something bad happened to them if they aren't here right now.

"Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have asked that."

~ time skip, three hours~

"Levi please! We need to take a break! I'm dying here!" We have been non stop walking all day. It's past noon and I am starving; I can tell that it's around noon because the sun is high in the sky and my stomach is growling almost non-stop.

"Okay brat." Levi finally set his bag down and took a seat on one of the rocks along the path we are walking on.

"Thanks shorty." Shorty gave me a glare but I just stuck my tongue out in return. I told him that as long as he is calling my brat I am going to call him shorty. I took a seat on a rock next to Levi and started digging through my bag. Finally I can sit down and eat! It's strange, we haven't seen any animals around here. It's more of a desert mountain rage so I would have expected to see some kinds of snakes or something, but there is nothing which makes it eerily quiet.

It didn't even feel like fifteen minutes passed by when we started walking again. I really hate this...

~time skip, six hours~

Now the sun was almost all of the way below the horizon. We have been walking all day and my legs are killing me.

"Eren are you okay?" I started slowing down the past hour, my legs are beginning to feel like jelly. Levi and I are walking on a road now so it's a little easier than the trail we were on.

"I'm just really tired, you said that you know a place where we could stay tonight. Are we almost there?"

(Levi's POV)

"Yeah, you should be able to see it any second now." We were walking a little slower than I had hoped, but at least we made it this far. The map I have shows that there is a resort not to far from where we are so I decided that it might be good if we could find someplace inside one of the buildings so we could rest. Also I have no intention of sleeping on the ground anytime soon if I can help it. Ah, there it is. This is a risky move though; I just hope that most of the zombies have left this area.

"Whoa! that place is awesome! Is that the place you were talking about?"

"Yes, but be alert because there are most likely going to be zombies there." The resort was huge; there used to be a golf course next to it and it was right next to a lake. I just hope I made the right decision to come here.


	6. Chapter 6

(Levi's POV)

We slowly started making our way down to the resort. Eren seemed to get a boost of energy at the sight of the resort. I had my gun in my hands; ready to use it if I would need to. However, Eren had his axe in his hand. Why isn't he going to use his gun? Please tell me he actually knows how to use it.

"Eren, do you know how to use a gun?"

"No, I was actually hoping that you would be able to teach me sometime." Great, this brat doesn't even know how to use a gun properly.

Grrrr

There is growling coming from behind us. It doesn't sound human so it isn't a zombie; however, I don't think that is much better. I turn quickly and raised my gun so if I needed I could shoot. Once my eyes focused on what was making the noise I recognized it as a coyote right away. Four or five of them were in front of us now; they looked starved. That makes this situation worse; starved animals will do whatever it takes to get food and I think we may be their 'food'. Before I could get the first shot out sometime ran out and attacked one of the coyotes. The coyote yowled out in pain. Whatever was attacking it was ripping it apart; blood was splattered all over the road before it yowling stopped. A zombie was attacking a coyote. I have never heard of something like that happening before. Zombies always attacked humans, the last big encounter I had with them, there was a pack of stray dogs and the zombies didn't even acknowledge their existence.

"What the hell?" Eren almost shouted. He looked as surprised by that as me, but there was something else in his expression. I recognized it right away; it was fear. The other coyotes in the group started eating the remains of their fallen 'friend', but more zombies showed up and started attacking them as well. The entrance to the resort isn't that far away.

"Eren we need to run to the resort right now." I turned to start running, but Eren didn't react. He was entranced in the scene playing out before him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Eren, we need to go. Now." Eren turned his gaze to me and we started running to the front door of the resort. The zombies would be distracted because of the coyotes; at least for a little while. I hope that it would give us enough time to get inside.

We made it to the doors in only about a minute. I turned around and didn't see anything following us. The cries of pain from the coyotes have stopped. I try to open the front doors but they were locked; I had hope that they wouldn't but figured they would. I started walking over to the window to see if there was anyone or anything inside. I heard banging on the door.

"HEY! Is anyone in there?!?!" Eren was the one banging on the door.

"Brat, don't shout like that! No one is inside anyways." I said that while walking over to Eren. The door opened when I made it to where Eren was standing.

"I knew there had to be someone inside of here." Eren said with a smile on his face.

"Hurry up and get inside!" A soft voice said from inside. We didn't have to be told twice because we were inside the door in a flash.

(Eren's POV)

"Thank you so much for helping us out!" I turned to face the person who let us in. The person who let us in was a small woman with strawberry blonde hair and honey colored eyes. I think she was even a little bit shorter than Levi.

"Petra, Did you open the door?" A man's voice from a different room not to far away asked.

"Yes Erwin. There were some people outside so I let them in, and don't worry they aren't going to eat us." The girl that let us in was named Petra; good to know.

"Just because they aren't trying to eat us now doesn't mean they won't try to eat us later." The guy that spoke before now entered the room. He was incredibly tall, he had blonde hair and light blue eyes. The thing that really stood out on his face was his eyebrows. How can he stand having such giant eyebrows? "Hello there. My name is Erwin and that is Petra. What are your names?"

"Levi, and the brats name is Eren." Of course he would have to introduce me as the brat.

"I do apologize for this but if you are going to be staying here we need to do a check first to make sure that you won't become one of them." He pointed to a window were a zombie was watching us from. I'm happy Petra let us in when she did or that thing could be eating us right now. That thought caused me to shiver.

"I understand. What is the check?" Levi spoke with an even voice.

"Well through observation we found out that the virus or whatever is causing this can only be spread through bites or scrapes and will result in a reaction in less than an hour. So our check is just to look if you have any fresh cuts or bites, and also you will be kept under watch for an hour just in case we miss something. It has happened before." His face got a little strained at the last part.

"I'm fine with that. What about you Eren?" Levi looked at me with is normal facial expression while he said that. Which honestly wasn't a lot of emotion.

"I'm fine with it."

"Wonderful, now will you two please follow me so we can get this done quickly." Erwin lead us to a room just a little ways down a hallway from the entrance of the resort. Once we were all inside of the room Erwin closed the door. "I hate having to do this, but could one of you take off your shirt and pants so I can make sure that you are not infected." Levi was the first to be checked, and as both of us already knew he was fine. Now it was my turn though and I have to admit I did feel really weirded out by this, but I guess it is still better than being outside right now. Erwin quickly checked my legs and I was able to put my pants back on which made me feel a little more comfortable. He then checked my arms and chest. Finally he moved onto my back; I was really relieved that this was going so quickly. Once Erwin got to my back though he didn't say anything for a little while.

"Hey Erwin? Can I put my shirt back on now?" I turned my head to look at him. His expression was not the calm and collected expression he had before; he looked surprised. Was there something on my back or something?

"Levi, I need you to come and look at this."

"What is it?" Levi asked while he started walking over to where Erwin was standing. I still had my head turned so I could see them out of the corner of my eye. My neck was getting sore but I need to know what was so interesting about my back.

"Oi brat, how did you get those bites on your back?" Levi asked.

"W-what are you talking about? Bites? What?" I turned around to face them now. I don't have any bite marks on my back. Anyways how would I have gotten any bite marks? "Is there a mirror in this room."

"Not in this room. Put your shirt back on and I will show you to a mirror." Erwin said as he threw my shirt at me and started walking out of the room. I put on my shirt and started following him.

"Eren do you really not know about those bites on your back?" Levi whispered in my ear as we walked out of the room. I shook my head no in response to that question. Are they playing a trick on me? That must be it. We walked a little ways down the hallway before Erwin turned into another room. This room looked like it was one of the guest rooms. There was actually a small living room like area with a couch and a flat screen TV, and there was doorway that lead to where the bedroom is I am guessing.

"Well if you two are going to be staying here you can stay in this room, and Eren the bathroom with the mirror is just over here." Erwin pointed to a doorway that lead out of the living room. When I walked through the door I entered the largest bathroom I have ever seen. there was a Jacuzzi on one side of the room that I am guessing was supposed to be the bathtub and a shower on the other side that was the kind where the water fell like it was raining. I wish that those things actually worked. I realized why Erwin would have told me to look in this mirror now. There was a mirror that covered most of the wall. I went over to the mirror and took off my shirt. When I turned around and looked at my back from the mirror I was horrified by what I saw; I actually had bites all over my back, and they all were human bite marks. They were scabbed over so they obviously weren't new, but they also weren't that old. I started counting them; most of my back was covered with them. I counted most of them before my neck got sore and I had to stop looking. I had counted fifteen; fifteen different bites, but I have no memory of how I got them. I quickly put my shirt back on and started heading toward the door. Before I opened the door I heard Levi and Erwin talking so I waited so I could listen to their conversation.

"Did you know?" That was Erwin.

"No, I haven't known him for long."

"Those looked like bites from the infected. He could be dangerous."

"I have been with him for two days now and he has been fine the whole time. You even said yourself that it only takes around an hour to have a reaction to the bites. I will ask him about them later." I opened the door and entered the room. I didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation and they would probably come in to check on me if I took any longer. Without saying anything to either of them I took a seat on the couch.

~time skip, one hour~

"Well I will be leaving now." Erwin said as he was leaving the room. For the full hour none of us said anything. When Erwin left I got a little more relaxed. Levi had been sitting on the other side of the couch; during the whole hour I felt like both of them were watching me.

(Levi's POV)

"Eren, what happened when you and your friends got separated?" I needed to know what happened to him. Someone or Something hurt him and I need to know who or what, because I am starting to like this brat.

"Um well we were walking through a city and we ran into a group of zombies. I actually don't remember all of what happened just that we got separated and then the next thing I know I am in Boulder City, Nevada."

"Are you sure that is all you remember? If something happened you can tell me." I moved closer to him so I could see if he was lying to me or not.

"That's all I remember! I don't know how I got those bite marks all over my back! I didn't even know I had them!" Eren looked like he was close to crying. He's telling the truth.

"Okay Eren, I believe you." I had hoped that saying that would calm him down some, but it didn't seem to help at all. Eren looked like he was trying to say something but just kept on stopping before the first word left his mouth. I wrapped my arm around him. "Eren, just relax. You will be able to remember what happened sometime and if you were going to become a zombie, that would have already happened a long time ago." I never was any good at comforting people but he seemed to be calming down.

"you're right. I just wish I knew what happened to me." Eren looked at me. He didn't look like he was going to cry anymore and he gave me a smile to confirm that he wasn't going to cry. That's good; I would have hated it if he started crying. I hadn't realized this before but I had gotten uncomfortably close to the brat. I could feel his breath, yet I didn't move away. Instead I started moving my head closer to him. I was going to kiss him; our lips were close to touching, but right then the door opened up causing Eren to jump. I glared in the direction of the door.

"Jean what are you doing? Our room is a couple doors down from here." 

"Oh hey, but look at what I walked in on!" The guy who had walked in on us looked like a horse, and it didn't seem like he was going to leave.

"Fuck off horse-face." Eren said before I could even get a word out of my mouth.

"What did you just call me?" Before they could start punching each other another tall guy with black hair and lots of freckles started to push horse-face out the door.

"I apologize for Jean. He's not always the most friendly. My name's Marco by the way, and I hope when we meet again tomorrow things won't be so hostile." The boy named Marco gave us a smile and kept on trying to push horse-face out the door.

"Marco let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down or are going to apologize. Again I am so sorry for bothering you." With that Marco closed the door. I could still hear them fighting though.

"What are you? My mom?!" I could hear Jean yell in the hallway.

"If I have to be then yes." After that what they were saying started getting muffled signifying that they were walking down the hallway.

"Well that was interesting." Eren was quietly laughing while he said that. "So umm. What should we do now."

"I don't know about you but I am exhausted and I am going to go to sleep. Do you want to sleep on the bed or the couch? There's only one bed." I didn't actually feel tired I just didn't want things to get awkward because of what almost happened before; I had no idea if the brat wanted me to kiss him or not, and I didn't really want to talk about it if he didn't.

"O-oh okay, I will sleep on the couch." Eren looked disappointed. I felt like asking if he would want to sleep with me, but decided against it and just went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(Eren's POV)

I wasn't able to go to sleep all night long. So many things kept going through my head. How did I get those bites on my back? I have no memory of getting bitten on the back so it had to have happened during the time I had blacked out. Was Levi trying to kiss me? His face kept getting close and closer to mine; I was actually tempted to just kiss him and I should have. If only horse face didn't interrupt us. I've already decided that no matter what happens I am going to hate him.

I could see the sun starting to come through the windows to the room, and only now do I start feeling exhausted. Well maybe I could get a few seconds of sleep; I start to close my eyes and I can feel my brain starting to slow down.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I swear if it's Jean I will slam the door in his face multiple times.

"Eren. Levi. Everyone is going to the kitchen to have breakfast. If you're awake you should come too. It would be a good way to meet everyone; not that there are a lot of people here though." The voice was a soft woman's voice so it had to be Petra. I could hear Levi starting to get up. Well any hope I had of getting some sleep went away in that moment.

"Oi brat, Are you going to get up?" I really don't want to get up.

"Yeah." I started to slowly get up when something was thrown at me. "What's this?" It was a shirt and some pants. Where did he get those?

"When you were in the bathroom Erwin gave me some clothes for us since the clothes we were wearing were dirty."

"Oh. Okay." I stood up and started putting on the clothes that Levi had thrown at me. When I got up I looked around the room to make sure that this room was safe out of habit. Nothing had changed about this room and the windows were covered. Which I am thankful for. I looked back to the bedroom where Levi was and found him wearing only his boxers. My face started heating up right away; I looked away so fast that it hurt my neck yet I kept on wanting to look back.

"Are you ready to go yet brat?" Levi had already finished changing and I haven't even started.

"No, you should just go and start meeting everyone." I started to get changed but I stopped. Levi was just leaning on the wall next to the door and was watching me get changed. I started blushing and turned around to get changed; there is no way I could get changed while he was staring at me. When I took of my pants and change into the new pair I could have swore I heard him mumble something like "Nice ass" or something but that most definitely can't be it. "D-did you say something Levi?" I turned around to see his smug face.

"I didn't say anything." He said that he didn't but his facial expression doesn't convince me of that. I quickly changed after that and head toward the door to leave the room. "Took you long enough brat."

"You didn't have to wait for me shorty." The more he calls me brat the more it is starting to sound like a pet name rather than in insult, but I'm still going to call him shorty. That can be my pet name for him. We started walking down the hallway toward the kitchen, and the only way we knew where it was was because we could hear someone yelling and people laughing. We didn't have much farther to go thankfully. The voices were getting pretty loud. My first view into the kitchen had to be Jean's smug horse-face. He was talking to Marco.

"Hey! You two finally made it here. I was actually scared that you got lost because you were taking so long and I was just about to get you." Petra said as she walked over to where we are standing. "So everyone is here finally." I looked around to see everyone here; which only ended up being Petra, Erwin, Horse-face, and Marco. "Also Eren and Levi; that's Jean and Marco." she pointed to where they were sitting. Petra pulled somethings out of the multiple fridges in the room. "Do you two like parfaits?"

"Yeah." Levi and I said in unison. Which actually sounded very weird. My energetic voice mixing with his expressionless voice was a very weird sounding combination.

"Petra, seriously we have been having parfaits everyday for the last week." Jean complained. Even though it sounded more like a whine to me.

"Well I like parfaits, and if you don't want any then just have cereal like Erwin." I didn't even realize that Erwin had cereal. He was sitting on the far side of the room eating and reading a book. How is the milk still good though? Or maybe he doesn't have any, but parfaits need yogurt which is also something that needs to be refrigerated.

"Do the refrigerators work?" I ask. I have never been to a place with anything electronic working, but of course all of the places Mikasa, Armin, and I would go to didn't have any inhabitants other than the ones who only care about eating anything living.

"Yeah, we have generators that are able to keep them going, but we are running out of gas for them." Was Petra's response.

"No shit." Was Jean's response.

"I didn't ask you horse-face." I took a step forward but a hand stopped me. It was Levi; I decided to let it go this time. I have no idea why I felt so much natural hate toward Jean, but it was there.

"Hey Eren, do you want to help me make the parfaits?" Petra asked.

"Sure, why not?" I walked over to where she was standing to see if there was anything I could help her with. She seemed to know what she was doing though, and I actually felt like I was just getting in the way.

"Do you think you could get me some strawberries from the fridge over there?" Petra pointed to the farthest fridge.

"Okay." I walked over to the fridge and got out the strawberries and set them next to where Petra was putting yogurt in bowls.

"Thank you Eren." She didn't even look at me when she spoke; she was too focused on what she was doing with the food. "I used to be one of the cooks here. Erwin was the manager. He knows almost everything about this resort; maybe he could show you around after breakfast, if you want. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking?" It's nice to finally have someone who is wanting to talk. Levi wasn't a big talker ninety percent of the time so long conversations weren't a normal occurrence.

(Levi's POV)

While the brat was helping Petra with making some food I decided that I was going to talk to Erwin to see if he could give me any tips about the surrounding places.

"Hey Erwin." I took a seat next to him. He was reading a book and seemed very interested in it because I didn't get a response for a few minutes. It annoyed me and I just wanted to take the book away from him so we could fucking talk already, but I need his help and pissing him off would not get me any help. Finally he put the book down and looked at me. "Do you know anything about the surrounding areas, or have you been locked up here the whole time?"

"I don't know much about anything that's going on off of the resort grounds. If you are planning on leaving you should do it during the day though; there are a high number of the infected around the resort. Most of them used to be guests here." Well that isn't a lot of help, and I already knew that it is safer to travel during the day because you can see farther than at night.

"Have you ever tried to leave here?"

"We tried once. There used to be a lot more of us, but we didn't even make it all the way down the street. I looked at the list of all of the people that were staying here when this happened and all of the workers; there must be almost two hundred of them around outside, and they just aren't leaving." His face got strained at the last part. Normally zombies move around a lot to look for more 'food'; whatever it ends up being, so the fact that the zombies are not leaving either means that there is a lot of stuff they can eat around here or that there isn't anything they can eat for miles. "I do suggest that before you plan on leaving that I at least show you around the resort so if something doesn't go as planned for you then you can have a plan B." That would actually be helpful if there are as many of them out there as he says.

"Hey Levi! here's your parfait. It's really good." Eren ran over and set a bowl down in front of me. He was smiling and was actually jumping with excitement. I couldn't help but feel very fond of that boy, no matter how annoying he can be. I could feel my lips twitching into a smile but I quickly turned and started eating the food he placed in front of me. No way was I going to smile today. "Also Levi, could we stay an extra day? The food here is really good and it isn't going to be often that we meet new people." I could tell he was prepared to do whatever it took to convince me to want to stay.

"I'm fine with that, but I think we should probably ask the people who were here before us if that is okay." I wanted to stay too, but for a different reason. An extra day would give me more time to plan where we are going and to be prepared for whatever might happen. Erwin nodded in approval.

"Yes!" Eren exclaimed then ran over to where Petra was standing. Stopping to glare at Jean on the way. I heard Erwin chuckle, and I turned my head toward him so I could find out what was so funny.

"Normally it is love at first sight, but for those two.." he pointed toward Jean and Eren. "... it's more like hate at first sight." Erwin's calm and collected expression returned as he stood up. "Well I should probably show you around now. Do you want Eren to come too?"

"No, I can explain to him everything later today." He seemed to be having a lot of fun talking to Petra, and he was right that meeting new people; especially those that want to talk, doesn't happen that often anymore. Erwin and I started walking down the same hallway that Eren and I used to enter the kitchen area. We then took a turn that lead to a stairway. After a few more turns we made it to a room where one of the walls was all windows. It gave me a very good view of the resort. This side of the resort was the one facing the lake. There were a few places outside of the resort but no place Eren and I could hide out if we needed too. Another observation I made was that there were a lot more zombies walking around then I had previously thought; the fact that we didn't die last night seemed to be a miracle. The ones we saw last night were not even a fraction of how many that are really out there.

"This is where most of the infected are. The other side doesn't have as many there, so if you leave you should go out that side and stay quiet." Erwin said looking out the window. We both looked out the window for a few more minutes in silence. Then Erwin finally turned to leave and I followed him. Leaving here is going to be harder than I thought.

Our next stop was a hallway with some smaller windows that showed the street entrance and a view of the golf course.The street was almost completely clear of zombies but the golf course had around twenty; by what I counted, zombies there. It's starting to seem that if we just stay away from the lake we might be able to make it out of here.

The last stop we made was another hallway with some windows in it that showed the side that faced away from the lake. Erwin was right that there was a lot fewer on this side but there were still a lot of them that Eren and I would have to deal with. I was almost done planning out the escape when something caught my eye; there was a pickup truck parked not to far from the resort that looked like it had minimal damage.

"Erwin, what do you know about that pickup truck there? Do you know if it works?" If we could use that we could probably make it far enough that we could lose the zombies and get closer to where we are heading.

"Hm that used to be one of my friends trucks. I know for sure that it works, but I have no idea how much fuel is in it."

"Do you have the keys to it?" If we have the keys then starting it would not be a problem; however, if we do not have the keys then I am not sure how well the plan to take the truck will go unless someone knows how to start a car without the keys.

"Unfortunately no, I don't have the keys to it." Well I guess that is out of the question unless the brat knows how to hot-wire a car.

~time skip, to night time~

Erwin had talked to everyone about the car that was parked outside of the hotel. We found out that Jean actually knows how to hot-wire a car; he would not tell us how he knows how to do that though. The plan was to have Jean be the driver because he is the only one who could get it started and Erwin would be in the passenger seat telling him where to go, and the rest of us would be in the truck bed holding off the zombies. Unfortunately our plan had a few things based on ifs; We don't know how much fuel the truck has, or how long it would take for the zombies to start trying to get to us, or how long it would take Jean to get it started. It's too late today to go through with the plan though, so tomorrow is when we will go.


	8. Chapter 8

(Levi's POV)

In the middle of the night a loud crash woke me up. It sounded like glass breaking. In one fluid motion I got up and grabbed my gun. Eren was also awake now and was looking at me wondering what's happening.

"Eren, you should stay here." I have no idea what happened and it might be nothing, but I have a bad feeling that it isn't the case. It sounded like the noise came from the lobby of the resort.

"We should probably go together. Two is better than one." The boy was still half asleep. Until a scream coming from the same direction that the crash came from scared both of us wide awake. "Levi what the hell was that?!"

"Eren please just stay here and lock the door. I will be back soon." Before he could try to argue with me I left and started walking toward the direction of the scream. I made it to the lobby in a few seconds. One of the windows was broken. That can't be good.

"Levi, what happened?" Erwin was coming down the staircase in the lobby from the second floor.

"I don't know, but I think we might have a big problem." I motioned my head toward the broken door. "We should get Marco, Jean, Eren, and Petra. The plan might not be able to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, but what about the scream?"

"I'll check it out. You should go get Jean, Marco, and Eren." Erwin handed me a flashlight and then started going down the hallway I just walked in from. Petra's room was in a different hallway. I had a bad feeling it was her that screamed which is why I wanted Eren to stay in the room; they were friends and if something happened to her I wouldn't want him to see that. I started getting closer to her room and I still didn't see any zombies; the window was broken so something had to have gotten inside. When I got to her room the door was open a little bit. "Petra?" I said in almost a whisper. I didn't get an answer so I started slowly opening the door; I was being very cautious because zombies could be anywhere now. As the door opened I could see most of the room, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. I took a few steps inside and looked at the bed. No one was in this room. Hopefully she's fine. I exited the room and started down the hallway again.

(Eren's POV)

Levi is crazy if he thinks I will stay in this room. I am not going to let him go investigate by himself when something bad could have happened. So I grabbed my axe and walked out of the room to try and find him.

(Levi's POV)

After walking down the hallway a little more I started to see what looked like dirt. I couldn't see much with the small flashlight that Erwin had given me, but I could see something at the end of the hallway. I raised the gun and pointed it at the end of the hallway. I started walking slower and as I got closer I could tell that whatever was at the end of the hallway was multiple figures. Whatever it was that was at the end of the hallway I knew I wasn't going to like it, but I needed to know what it was. When I finally got close enough I could see what was there I wished that I had just turned around and left like I wanted too. I had found Petra; she was being ripped apart by three zombies. There was blood everywhere and her intestines were all over the hallway. She had blood coming out of her mouth and her eyes were glazed but looked like they were staring into my soul. The sight made my blood run cold. This wasn't the first time I saw someone I know get killed by those things but it isn't something anyone could get used to. I couldn't move for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. Once I was able to move again the first thing I did was shoot each one of those things in the head. I had started running to catch up to everyone so we could leave here already. It didn't take me long to get to the room with the door we planned on using to leave. When I got there I could tell something was off.

"Where the hell is the brat?" Eren wasn't with them. He better be okay.

"I didn't see him in the room when I went to get him." Erwin said. Damn brat. I told him to do one thing and he can't even do that.

"I'll go get him."

"What about Petra?"

"She's..." It seemed like Erwin knew what I was going to say because he didn't let me finish.

"We can't stay here much longer so be quick." I left the room and started looking around for Eren. Why couldn't he have just listened to me? I started walking back to where the room we were staying in was and grabbed our stuff; it was a lot of weight but we needed these bags if we were going to keep on heading to Canada. I couldn't find Eren's axe so he better have it with him. When I left the room there were three or four zombies in the hallway in the direction of the lobby; more of them are getting inside. I need to find Eren fast. Something caused a loud thump to come from the second floor. I normally would have been furious with the brat for not listening to me but what I had just saw caused me to worry that it might happen to the brat. I started heading for the stairway that Erwin had showed me yesterday.

"Get away from me!" Eren was yelling from somewhere on the second floor.

"Eren? Where are you?" I was up the stairs in a heartbeat and entered the hallway, but I couldn't see him.

"Levi? I... I need some help." Eren's voice was coming from the left so I turned left and ran down the hallway until I saw him down one of the hallways connected to the one I was running through. He was surrounded by zombies in the corner of the hallway; he was trying to hit them with his axe but there were too many for him to handle. I didn't want to shoot so close to him in fear I might hit him so I set down our stuff and grabbed my machete. In a few moments I was swinging my machete and decapitating the zombies closest to me. In about a minute all of the zombies that were surrounding Eren were scattered across the floor.

"Thank you so-" Before Eren could finish what he was saying I had pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You almost got yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry I was trying to find you!"

"Don't make me worry about you again brat." Eren was about to say something but before he could get the first word out of his mouth I pressed my lips against his. Eren didn't hesitate to kiss back, and I wanted to stay in this moment of bliss forever but we needed to get back to Erwin and the others before they left without us. I pulled away and looked around to make sure that we were still alone.

"Eren we have to go. The others are waiting for us but they will leave without us if they have to." I grabbed my bag and waited for Eren to get his. We made it down the stairs without any problems but when we made it to the first floor there were zombies right outside of the stairway. I grabbed my gun and shot them. Once we got out of the stairway I didn't see anymore zombies so we started jogging through the hallways until we made it to the room where everyone else was supposed to be.

"Why aren't they here?" Eren sounded scared and angry.

"They probably left without us."

"Petra would never let them do that!" I turned to look at Eren; I don't know how I am going to be able to tell him. The sound of a truck starting up saved me from having to tell him right now. They must have just started trying to leave; if we go out now we might be able to jump in the back. As if reading my mind Eren started running out the door. I followed him and we both started running toward the truck. I don't think either of us payed much attention to our surroundings and we made it to the truck in record time. Eren jumped into the truck bed with ease and helped me up. The truck started moving before I was all the way in the truck bed. Eren started banging on the back of the truck to let them know we made it. Something was wrong though; we were the only ones in the back of the truck. The window in the back of the truck allowed me to see who was inside of the truck. It was Jean and Marco. Erwin was supposed to be sitting in the passenger seat though.

"Levi." Eren turned to me sitting in one of the corners closest to the front of the truck after he was done talking to Marco in the front seat. The truck was moving faster now so we had to sit or crawl on our knees to move or else take the chance of falling and landing on the truck bed or falling out if it. "So Petra and Erwin didn't make it." His face was full of grief now. I had no idea what I should say to him so I just sat next to him in silence. Sitting next to him I could see his eyes were full of tears; I have to do something to make him feel better.

"Eren, it's going to be okay." It sounded stupid saying it but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No it's not." Eren lifted up his shirt sleeve while he said that. He had a fresh bite on his arm. A zombie must have bit him before I got to him. I pulled his sleeve down and wrapped my arm around him. "What if I turn into one of those things?" He was still crying.

"You won't"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know for sure, but that bite is like the bite marks on your back. So if you are fine after those; you will be fine now." I had no idea if that was true or not, and I knew that if he did become a zombie I would have to kill him. All I could do was hope that he would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

(Eren's POV)

We have been riding in the back of the truck for a few minutes now; we made it far enough that we can't see the resort anymore. Levi has been instructing Jean to turn onto different roads every once in a while. The bite on my arm has become unbearably itchy, and with every passing second I get more and more scared. I don't want to become one of them; I don't want to become a zombie. Every few minutes I check my arm to see if anything had changed; maybe there would be some kind of change in the bite that would signify that I was becoming one of them so I could just jump out of the truck before something happened so I know that I won't hurt Levi. I don't want anymore of my friends dying or getting hurt; especially if I was the one who would hurt them.

(Levi's POV)

"Eren how are you feeling?" He hasn't said a lot after the resort was out of sight, and I am scared for him. I don't know if he will be okay; I'm trying to convince myself things will be fine, but I just started getting attached to this brat and now I might lose him.

"I'm fine." Eren whispered. I know he isn't fine though; the closest to a friend he had right now just died. The only good thing is that he didn't see it happen. On top of that he was bitten by a zombie and we have no idea what might happen. The bites on his back look like they could have been from zombies as well but that would also raise the question on how he is okay if he was bitten that many times. It's not even just about why he didn't turn into one of them it's also how he could survive that. The amount of bites he got would be enough to make him bleed to death. I haven't told Jean or Marco about what Eren showed me; If something happens I will deal with it. I don't want them to know yet.

"Shit!" Jean yelled from the drivers seat. The truck started slowing down. That's bad. It's still night and we are in the middle of nowhere. Jean stuck his head out of the car so he could say something to us. "We are out of gas so I guess we are going to have to start walking."

"Jean, It's the middle of the night. Walking around when you don't know the area and can't see five feet in front of you is moronic." I respond.

"Don't worry; I found a flashlight!" Marco said as he got out of the truck. Jean got out next.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." My biggest concern is Eren. He looks a little pale and he feels cold. "Eren are you okay enough to start walking?" I whispered in his ear. I could see his cheeks turn red as he nodded in response; he looked so cute at that moment and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. Just as our lips were about to touch a bright light and a horse's neigh stopped me. Jean was standing on the other side of the road shining his flashlight at us.

"Oi Marco, control your horse." I looked over to the other side where Marco was walking over to Jean. Jean started complaining about me calling him a horse but I just ignored him and helped Eren get up. Eren was really shaky when he stood up but it went away in a few seconds. I am just hoping that it is because of the adrenaline rush he probably got from what happened at the resort; however, I still wasn't going to let him go; just in case.

"Eren, are you okay? You look sick." Marco had finally calmed down Jean and looked towards us.

"Yeah. I am just really tired." Eren responded. He did seem tired. Actually I would bet that all of us are tired; we were rudely awakened in the middle of the night by zombies and two people were killed. That would sound like an exhausting day to anyone.

"Maybe we'll find someplace to sleep really soon." Marco didn't sound like he believed what he was saying. I wasn't really convinced either, but we all started walking anyways. Marco had given Eren his flashlight and started walking with Jean while we walked a few steps behind them.

"Levi, are you sure that I am going to be okay?" Eren's voice was breathy and it took a few seconds for me to even understand what he was saying. He looked worse than he did in the back of the truck. If you didn't know the situation you would just think he had the flu.

"Of course you are going to be fine Eren." I lightly kissed his neck after I said that so I could convince him more than I did myself. I would have kissed his forehead if I was tall enough, but I couldn't reach it. Which made me angry for a few seconds but I pushed it away.

"Well if something bad does happen to me I just want to let you know that I really like you Levi." Eren stopped walking to look at me. He was smiling at me, but there was no happiness in his smile. Seeing him like that caused knots to form in my chest. After spending a few seconds standing like that his smile faded and he started walking away.

I stood there for a few seconds longer so I could whisper "I like you too brat." then I caught up with him and we walked in silence for the next few minutes. Eren sometimes would start unintentionally walking off the road so I wrapped my arm around him to keep him walking in the right direction. Every passing second I got more and more worried about him. He keeps on getting worse.

"Levi, I think I am going to get sick." Eren said and handed the flashlight to me, and just like he said he started vomiting. Marco and Jean must have heard the disgusting sound of Eren vomiting because they turned around and ran up to us very quickly.

"What happened?" Marco asked looking really concerned.

"Eren got sick." I looked away from where Eren was standing because I can't stand seeing vomit.

"Well Jean and I saw a old gas station not to far up ahead so we probably could spend the night there. Levi could you help me?" I turn toward Eren to see that Marco was holding him up on one side. I went to the other side and started walking right away so hopefully I would not see the vomit. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough and I got a glimpse and it was red. It really looked like blood.

We walked a little farther like that and I finally got a view of the gas station that Marco was talking about. All of the windows were broken and it looked very old, it probably was abandoned before any of this happened. Marco, Eren, and I almost made it into the dirt parking lot of the gas station but Eren collapsed. I wasn't ready for the weight change and I fell with him.

"Eren?!" I started lightly slapping his face to try and get him to wake up so I could just know that he was alive. Nothing happened though. He was very pale; he really did look dead. I put my fingers on his neck to try and find a pulse. Thankfully I could feel his heart beating so I relaxed a little.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Strangely Jean was the one asking those questions. He was the last person I would expect to worry about him.

"I can still feel his heart beat. He should be okay. We need to get inside as quickly as possible." I picked up Eren and started carrying him to the gas station. Jean got in front of me and started checking the building to make sure there was nothing hiding in there. He was the only one of us that was carrying a weapon because Marco and I were carrying Eren and the bags.

"Okay, the building is clear." Jean walked out of the gas station and let me bring Eren in. The inside of this place didn't look any better than the outside, if anything it was worse. There were a few separate rooms in there and I entered the one closest to the door and set Eren down. I held onto his cold hand for a little while before I went out and grabbed my stuff and brought it into the room. Neither Jean nor Marco tried to talk to me when I was grabbing my stuff; I could tell they knew something was very wrong. The door to the room was falling apart but I still tried to close it, and was mostly successful at it. I set my stuff down on the opposite side that I put Eren. Before I went over to Eren I grabbed my gun. I set it down next to him; close enough that I could reach it if I needed too. I know what I need to do, but I still don't want to do it. I need more time with him.

"I think I love you. Fucking brat." I laid my head down on his chest so I could listen to his faint heartbeat; keeping my hand on the gun.


	10. Chapter 10

(Levi's POV)

"L-Levi." I turned toward the doorway where the voice came from. It was Marco. He looked as though he didn't know if he should come into the room or not.

"What do you want Marco?" When I responded to him he took it as an okay to enter the room. Even though I was hoping he would just tell me what it was he wanted to tell me and just leave. I was really hoping to be alone with Eren for a while, but I guess that isn't going to happen.

"Eren was infected, wasn't he? I saw what it is like when someone has been infected before." Marco walked over to me. Keeping his distance from where Eren was lying though.

"He was bitten at the resort." My voice was strained. I didn't want Marco or Jean to find out until I knew for sure if he would actually become a zombie. There is still hope that he will end up being fine. He had all of those bite marks on his back; he has to be fine. "But I don't think he is going to become one of them though."

"Well you might be right. It has been over three hours since we left the resort, but that might not be a good thing either." Marco seemed satisfied with what I told him and finally left the room. I kept an eye on the door for a little while to make sure that he wasn't going to come back. Once I was sure that Marco wasn't going to come back to talk to me some more I laid my head back onto Eren's chest so I could make sure his heart was still beating; however, when I started trying to find his heartbeat I couldn't hear or feel anything.

"Eren... maybe his heart is just beating so lightly that I can't feel it." I whispered to myself. Even though I was trying to convince myself of that I could feel my heart drop. He isn't breathing either. "Eren, wake up!" I shook him a little to try and wake him up. Sometimes if you get into a really deep sleep your heart can slow down so much that it might seem like you don't have a heartbeat, right? After trying to wake him up a few times with no success I checked for his heartbeat again and tried to feel for his breath. Nothing. I started trying to do CPR; I never was professionally trained on how to do CPR but I was still going to try. I was going to do anything so I can feel his heartbeat again. I repeated the process of compressions and breaths until I was to weak to continue the process, but still I couldn't feel his heartbeat.

"Shitty brat, you're not supposed to die... How am I supposed to deal with horse-face now?" I rested my head on his chest again. It felt like my whole body didn't want to work anymore. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but like always none of those tears left my eyes.

I woke up from my deep sleep to shuffling coming from behind me; I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep in the first place. Before I could turn around there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Levi, we have to go now." It was Marco again. "The closest town from here is still over 15 miles away." I sat up and turned around to face Marco. His face was all red and it looked like he had been crying. "I'm so sorry Levi." He must have realized that Eren is not going to get up. I don't want to get up either but I'm going to keep on heading to Canada. I want to meet his friends.

"Okay, just give me a second." I said that as Marco was picking up Eren's back pack. He took it and left the room; giving me a soft smile trying to cheer me up I guess. That's stupid, I don't need to be cheered up. I am fine. As long as I have a reason to keep on moving. My reason to keep on moving is to find Eren's friends Mikasa and Armin. They should know what happened to him, and they will be able to tell me more about the brat. Before I got up to leave I noticed something that I hadn't before. He has something around his neck. I took it off of him to inspect it. Why have I never noticed this before? It was made of some kind of leather and had a very decorated key on it. I put it on; this necklace is unique and might make it easier to convince his friends that I actually met him, and... I don't want to leave him here but I also can't stay, so maybe taking something of his with me might make this easier. "Goodbye Eren. I will meet you again. Someday." I kissed his cold forehead and grabbed my backpack to meet up with Jean and Marco so we could start walking again.


	11. Chapter 11

(Levi's POV)

It's been almost two weeks since the incident at the resort which ended with three people dying. I still have Eren's necklace and I wear it everyday. We found another car that we were able to start up and took that to someplace in Washington, and because of that we didn't have to worry about zombies. If we ever encountered them the car would be going too fast for them to keep up or we would just run them down. At least I would; Marco would always try to avoid hitting them. The car ran out of gas after getting about a day's drive out of it. Marco and Jean decided that they wanted to go somewhere else and we split up two days ago.

Since then I did a little bit of walking. I am now in Ellensburg, Washington. I found a pretty decent house around the outside of the city and I plan on staying there for a while; I know that it was originally my plan to meet Eren's friends and tell them about what happened but every day I can feel myself giving up more and more. Not that I don't think I can make it to Canada. I know I can make it, it's just getting hard to keep on traveling when I have no one. Eren was the only reason I left that house in Boulder City, and after he was gone Marco and Jean were the only ones keeping me from giving up but they left too.

Screech!

The sound of a car's wheels screeching took me away from my thoughts. I went over to the small front window of the house. Though the window is small I get a good view of the whole neighborhood which comes in handy when I am going to be going outside. When I looked outside I saw a car that had crashed into one of the trees on the other side of the road. The car hit it hard enough that the tree had actually been tilted a little bit. I started to go grab my gun that I had left on the night stand in the room I have been sleeping in so I could go and check on whoever it was that was stupid enough to crash their car when I heard a car door close. Someone has gotten out of the car. Quickly I turned around to see if I could see the person that had gotten out of the car. When I got a good look at who had gotten out of the car I could see that the driver of the car was a woman with brown hair. She didn't seem like she was hurt at all though; she was running to the back of the car and opening the trunk even though she was covered in blood and didn't look perfectly fine.

I went and grabbed my gun so I could help her before she got herself killed. When I made it outside she was still going through the trunk of her car for whatever it was she had in there; she was completely oblivious to a zombie that was running up behind her. It was only a few feet behind her. I shot at it mainly so she might finally look away from whatever was so interesting in her trunk but also to just get rid of one more zombie. When she heard the gunshot she jumped and looked around but looked half as surprised as I thought she should. She was just in a car accident and she is acting as though nothing happened.

"Oh thank you! Do you think you could help me? I can't find my briefcase." She said while waving at me. What the hell is wrong with this woman?

"What the hell is so special about your briefcase?" Shouldn't she be more worried about the flesh eating zombies around here.

"It has my notes and some samples I need." She was still looking through her trunk. I was finally close enough now that I could see the inside of her car and I found the briefcase on the back seat of the car. How could she have forgotten where she put that? I opened the back door and took out the briefcase.

"Is this what you are looking for."

"AHH! Yes thank you so much!" Her face lit up and she ran up to me and grabbed the case from my hands. Once she had the briefcase in her hands her face became curious and she finally started checking her surroundings. "Do you maybe know a way I could get a car?" Why didn't that thought occur to her before? She started to move her hand as though she was pushing up some invisible glasses. "Oh, Can you help me find my glasses?... Oh wait, never mind I remember now I broke them. Haha it's actually a very funny story. You see I was out studying the behaviors of the zombies and a-"

"You study zombies?" I didn't know there was anyone left that did that. I had just assumed that all of the scientists were dead already, and I never would have expected one to crash a car. If she's so smart shouldn't she know how to drive a car properly?

"Yeah, I work at the IDRI. The zombie virus is the most complex virus I have ever seen! It's amazing!! Somehow it completely shuts down that frontal lobe." Her facial expression kept on changing while she was talking. She looked excited at first but the last part she looked like she was concentrating. "So do you know where a car is? I really need to get back to my lab as soon as possible."

"I might, but you should clean up first, you are covered in blood. It's disgusting."

"Oh come on! It's just a little blood." She said and then rubbed her filthy hand across my face smearing her blood onto my face. "I'm fine! Just tell me where there is a car I can use."

"If you do that again you won't be fine."

"Huh?"

"There's a car that looks like it would work about six blocks away from here. Just go straight three blocks and turn right then it's about three more blocks away. It's the only car in a driveway." I started walking back to the house I have been staying in; I have had enough of her already.

"THANKS!" I could hear her running the way I had pointed just a few seconds ago. When I saw her out of the corner of my eye I noticed that there were some zombies that were running towards her from behind the houses, and she doesn't have anything that she could use to protect herself from them. There is no way she is going to make it to the car. So I made the dumbest decision of my life. I start shooting at the zombies closest to her and run to catch up with her. If she is a better scientist than she is a driver then maybe she will find a way to end this.

"How do you plan on making it to the car like that? If I weren't here you would be dead already."

"I have made it a month without you. I can make it by myself; You just have to swerve whenever they get too close to you and don't stop running! HAHA!" Just when I got close to her she started running even faster. She's absolutely crazy. We were able to make it two blocks without any of them catching up to us, and we were getting close to our turn when a zombie started running towards us from the street in front of us. I was able to kill it before it got to close, but I have no idea how many could be around the corner. I haven't been here long so I can not say for sure how many are still here. "What way were we supposed to turn again?"

"Tsk Right."

"Oh yeah!" She turned at the next street and kept on running. When I made it to the turn I took it as an opportunity to look behind me and see if there were any zombies following us. What I saw behind me made me realize how big of a mistake I have made. There were over ten of them almost right behind us and I am running out of bullets. If only we had gone inside the house. I could have gotten my supplies and the machete, but now if we don't make it to the car before I run out of bullets we are done for. I'm really regretting following her now. As I turn my attention to in front of us I am thankful that there are none of them in front of us, for now. We finally made it too our destination. By the time I was getting into the car the mad scientist was already starting up the car thankfully. I was amazed on how fast she got the car started; it took Jean almost two minutes to hot-wire a car. Once she had started up the car she took off, and I realized my second mistake of the day. I let her drive.

"So what's you name shorty?" That last word felt like a kick to the gut. Eren was the only one who had ever called me shorty before.

"My name's Levi, and don't you ever call me shorty again." My voice was harsh so I could get across that I really didn't want her calling me that without having to explain myself.

"Oh. Okay, well I'm Hanji!"


	12. Chapter 12

(Eren's POV)

I have no idea what happened. The last thing I remember is leaving the resort with Levi, Jean, and Marco. Now I am in some kind of city. I'm all alone and I have no idea where anyone is. why did they leave me? Did something happen to me after I was bitten? Please tell me that I didn't hurt any of them. I also noticed that my necklace is missing; I never took that thing off. My father had given that to me when I was younger and he put a time capsule in the backyard of our house at that time so I could open it when I got older. I hope I can find someone soon, and I really hope I can see Levi again, but I have no idea where he could be. . .

(Levi's POV)

"SHIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO CRASH THIS CAR TOO?" In the first few minutes of her driving I realized how it was actually more of a surprise that she hasn't gotten herself killed already.

"What? There's no laws and I'm trying to make the most of it while it lasts!"

"Well I think this is going to last a long time so you can calm down a little bit." Or probably a lot. Now that I think about it I haven't asked her about her research or what she has found out. She might be close to finding a way to end this. I sure hope so.

"Oh come on, stop complaining. I've been driving like this since the outbreak started and I have only crashed three times. It's perfectly safe!!"

"I think we have different thoughts on what the word safe means." I really should have stayed at the house; I left everything at the house. Well everything except for my gun and Eren's necklace which I haven't taken off since I first put it on. So I guess I remembered the important things at least.

"Oh Levi! Do you think I could have a sample of your blood?"

"What the fuck? Why would you want that?"

"Well I have been only using my blood for tests with reactions to the virus and trying to find something that will kill the virus but not the cells, so having different blood types might help me find something."

"Fine, but I'm not being your guinea pig. So don't try and do any experiments on me."

"Awwww your such a buzz kill! HAHA!" Hanji took a sharp turn and was heading straight towards a zombie. "Oh no, get out of the way!" I have no idea what she was expecting but like what usually happens; the zombie instead of running away started running right for the car. It seems like they are attracted to the sound of cars. She hit the zombie without even slowing down. The next thing she did was unexpected though; she actually started rolling the window down and yelled. "Sorry about that!"

"What the hell was that?" Why would she be saying sorry for that? it isn't like they have any idea what is happening to them, and maybe that's for the best. If someone does find a cure for it I really hope that the people who were zombies will have no memory of what happened to them or what they did during that time.

"I hit them, but I didn't mean to so I felt kinda bad about that." Hanji looked over to me with a frown on her face. She didn't turn to look at the road right away so I was starting to get a little nervous because she was still speeding. "Here's my turn!" Not again. Hanji's driving is like a kid in bumper cars; except thankfully she doesn't run into everything but it's pretty damn close.

"Where are we even going?" I haven't actually thought about that, but I probably should start because wherever she is going is wherever I am going to end up.

"Huh? Oh we are heading to the IDRI in Seattle. That's where I live and work." So we are going to Seattle. That's a big city. She better not crash the car there otherwise we are going to be in big trouble. "Don't worry I know how to get there. I could find my way there blindfolded. Which I might as well be without my glasses on."

"Why don't you let me dr-"

"NO! I can do it! I love driving!"

"Well I want to live for a while longer, and I don't think your driving will allow that."

"My driving is perfectly fine! You don't even know where you are supposed to be going anyways." Even though she had a point with that I still feel as though me driving would be safer, and I'm not even the best driver.

"If you get me killed I will kill you."

"But if you're dead how could you kill me? There's some flaws in your argument. No wonder you didn't become a scientist."

"JUST SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Hajji was too into our argument to look at where she was going and was heading right for another car that had been wrecked.

"Haha got it." By the time she looked back it was too late for her to do anything to avoid the crashed car. "I guess I should have let you drive." In a failed attempt to stop the inevitable she stepped on the breaks. I wanted to say I told you so but the sound of metal on metal drowned out my words.

(Eren's POV)

I have been walking around and around trying to find something familiar that could tell me where I am, but nothing was even remotely familiar to me. Everything looked so strange. Sometimes I feel like I black out because one second I am surrounded by fields but the next thing I remember I am around houses or in more urban areas. Where am I? But more importantly where's Levi? We need to go to Canada together. At first I just wanted to go by myself, but after spending some time with him I don't think going alone would feel right to me anymore.

Right now I am right outside of a town. I can see the residential areas from the hill I'm on. I'm so tired; I need to find someplace I can rest. There's a gas station pretty close to where I am right now, but if I walk a little farther I could find a house I can stay in. Staying in a house might have been the better idea but I was too tired to care. It was getting pretty dark out; in fact I normally would try to avoid being out this late but something had kept on urging me to keep on walking. Slowly I made my way to the abandoned gas station. Once I got in front of the building I had a weird feeling come over me. I had a flashback, or maybe it was an image made by my mind. It was me and Levi in a gas station, but the one I pictured was a lot more run down than the one I am standing in front of. The image was gone in a flash and the feeling started to go away; much slower than the image did though. I started to enter the building. Almost all of the food and various other things they sold here was scatter across the ground. It's really disgusting in here. Levi would hate it. That thought made me smile a little more than I thought it should, but I didn't try to hold back the smile.

The back of the store was just as bad as the front, or maybe even a little worse. I didn't care though. All I need is a place where I can sleep. There was a corner in the store that wasn't too bad so I decided I was going to sleep there. My whole body was hurting so I was thankful to find a place; no matter how dirty, to be able to sleep. I was just about to sit down when I heard a noise coming from just a few feet from my left. Every part of me told me not to look because I would regret it, but I couldn't relax if I didn't. I decided that I was going to just take a quick glance so I could prove to myself that it was nothing. When I finally gained the courage to look there was something there. A person with their clothes ripped and stained and cuts all over their body. It was a zombie. In my exhausted state I had completely forgot about them.

"LEVI!" I yelled out for someone who I knew wouldn't be able to hear me. I was just so used to being able to call for him and he would be there to help me, but there's no one here to help me and I can't protect myself when I can barely move. My shout got the attention of the thing not to far from me. It started shuffling towards me. The fact that it was moving so slow scared me more then it would if it was running for me like what they would always do. I couldn't move and I couldn't make any sounds. I just sat there waiting for my painful death, or worse becoming one of them. My eyes never left the thing heading towards me, but the zombie didn't even seem like it was moving with a purpose. When it got a few steps away from me it stopped and looked right at me. I had pressed myself as far as I could into the corner never looking away. We were like that for what felt like forever, I was waiting for something to happen, anything to happen. When the suspense had started to eat away at me I gave up on waiting and was going to hit the zombie to get it to do something. Before I could move the zombie had started moving. I was expecting it to finally start attacking me, but instead it started walking away. There must be something wrong with it, but I never had this happen to me before. I decided to take advantage of the situation and sleep while I have the chance.


	13. Chapter 13

(Eren's POV)

When I woke up I noticed that the zombie that had been in the gas station last night had left. I felt grateful to have been able to sleep and not get interrupted; it feels like it has been forever since I have been able to sleep without being rudely awoken by something. I got up and stretched before I was going to start walking again. Part of me feels like I'm just walking around without a destination anymore but at the same time I have the feeling I know exactly where I am going. I was about to walk out of the entrance to the gas station when my stomach started growling like a cornered dog; now that I think about it I don't remember the last time I had something to eat, or even what it was. With most of the food all over the floor I highly doubt any of the food in here is edible. Even with my doubts I decided to look and see if I could find anything that I would be able to eat. I don't know when the next time I will find someplace that has food will be anyways. Something is better than nothing I guess.

It didn't take me long to realize that nothing here was edible, so I left and started walking again.

I headed towards the city, walking through streets I don't even know, but I feel like I am heading the right way. Every once in awhile I would go into buildings to see if they had any food in them. I was so hungry I was almost crippled by the pain in my stomach. The city I am in is really big. I could see some skyscrapers not to far from where I am. I just hope that I can find something to eat soon.

It didn't take me long to find someplace that had something I could eat. In fact I took a whole box of granola bars, you never know when you are going to find food so it's better to be safe than sorry. After I had gotten my 'lunch' or whatever meal time it would be, probably close to lunch time because the sun is almost right on top of me now, I started walking around the city again. I took a turn at the next intersection and kept on walking, not focusing on what's in front of me; I really wish I did though. By the time I looked up I was only about fifteen feet away from a small group of zombies. Why must they almost always be in groups? I was lucky enough that they hadn't noticed me so I quickly ran into one of the buildings on the closest side of the street. What was I doing not paying attention like that? This is still the zombie apocalypse. Once I got into the building and hid myself behind one of the walls that hid me from the window I started to relax again. I grabbed another granola bar out of the box I had and started eating it. The one I had before didn't satisfy my hunger but it was enough so I thought that I could keep on walking and eat when I got really hungry, but now that I am going to be stuck here for a little while I thought that it would be a perfect time to get some eating in. I really hope that I can find Levi soon. It's kind of weird to me how much I miss him. We barely knew each other but I still liked being around him. Actually I think I might have feelings for him. At the resort he had kissed me, and I liked it. A lot in fact, but he left me so something must have happened. I need to find him so I can find out what happened, and so I can just be able see him again.

Before I could get lost deeper in thought a sound from inside the building caught my attention. It sounded like something was knocked over. It might just have been some of the ceiling falling or a picture falling from the wall. This place was basically falling apart anyways so it most likely was that, but something didn't feel right. I don't think the zombies outside had noticed me and I would think that they would be running to get me so they should have already gotten to me by now, but I didn't check in here before I had entered this place. I guess I should just check this place so I can calm myself down. Leaving the box of granola bars where I set it down, I got up to walk over and look at the front part of the building. Just before I made it to the end of the wall I was hiding behind I stopped. I have a bad feeling about this, but it's probably just because I saw the zombies outside. I take a big breath to gain the courage to look at what was on the other side of this wall. What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting. There had to be almost twenty zombies in here. I have no idea where they could have come from and in such a short amount of time. I was just about to jump back and hide behind the wall when one of them came out from the other side of the wall and stood right in front of me. My body stiffened then and I couldn't move; I was terrified. How could all of them show up without me hearing them? The zombie that was standing in front of me started moving towards me, but I still couldn't move all I was able to do was close my eyes in hope I wouldn't see what was going to happen. After standing there for a while with my eyes closed waiting for pain of being bitten on some part of my body I opened my eyes to see what was going on. All of the zombies were still there but they didn't pay any attention to me, and the one that was moving towards me actually went around me into the back of the building. I don't understand what is going on. Shouldn't they be tearing me apart right now? Now that I think about it the one in the gas station last night acted the same way. Is there something wrong with me that makes them act like this? Or worse, am I actually one of them and I just don't realize it? What am I thinking; that is stupid, I am not trying to eat anything with a pulse so I am obviously not one of them, but why aren't they trying to eat me? I shouldn't stay here and ponder much longer in case they decide to eat me. I start walking out of the building hoping that they will keep on ignoring me like they have been.

I made it out of the store safely and have been walking for a few minutes now, and unfortunately I just remembered the box of granola bars I had left in the building. So now I am just walking around without a real idea of where I am going and with no food again. I just hope that I meet someone soon, preferably Levi. The direction I am walking has taken me deeper into the city and the farther I got the taller the buildings have gotten. Most of the time I wasn't focusing on where I was going; I was too busy admiring the buildings around me. I am not used to seeing buildings this tall, and since I found out that zombies won't come after me I haven't been hiding from them; even though each time I pass by one I get a weird feeling that I need to run. When I made my next turn I looked down the road and found a pileup of cars. It was nothing new so I didn't really pay attention until I got closer and my attention was drawn to one of the closer cars. The blood on the inside of the car looked new and was still dripping.

(Levi's POV)

The manic I let drive was the first one of us that woke up after the car crash. She then woke me up and insisted that we start running to her workplace because it wasn't too far, but both of us had sustained bad head injuries because neither of us thought about wearing seat belts.

"Hey Levi, how much longer are we going to have to stay here because this is getting really boring?" We both thought that staying in the car was a bad thing to do so we are now hiding in a building not to far from where we crashed.

"Could you keep your mouth shut for a little while?" I had cleaned off as much blood from my clothes as I could but they were still completely filthy, and the cut on my head just wouldn't stop bleeding. I don't want to stay here longer than we have to but Hanji; no matter how many time she says she is fine, is not fine. It seems as though she might have gotten a concussion. While we were walking to the building she would keep on going off course and couldn't walk in a straight line for longer than a few feet without help, but unfortunately she still won't keep her mouth shut.

"Levi there's someone out there! HEY PERSON! COULD YOU HELP US?"

"Hanji fucking shut up; you almost got me killed once today! Isn't that enough for one day?" I started running toward where she was sitting on the other side of the room so I could get her to shut up. Once I made it over to where she was sitting I used my hand to cover her mouth. I followed her gaze and looked outside through the doorway we had entered. When my eyes finally focused on who was out there a strange feeling came over me. Then it finally hit me; the brown hair and slim body. He was even wearing the same clothes he was wearing when I left him at the gas station. It was Eren. My heart started beating quickly. He was dead, how could he be walking around and even make it this far in such a short time? Something brought me out of my train of thought though. While I was focusing on the familiar boy outside Hanji had been licking my hand trying to get me to move my hand away. Which I did and wiped all of the saliva she had gotten on my hand onto her shirt.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hanji started laughing after that remark causing Eren to look at us. If there was any doubt about who he was it vanished the second he looked at me. Even though I could barely see his face, I could still see faint outlines of his facial features. At first he was timidly walking towards where we were, but once he got closer he started getting faster until he was almost running. Every second he got closer I started getting stronger feelings of happiness, sadness, and worse of all guilt. I had left him at that gas station all by himself. He will never forgive me for that. Once he was only a few steps away from us I realized he wasn't going to stop running, and he had tears in his eyes. When he finally reached me he wrapped his arms around me almost knocking me over.

"Levi I missed you so much."


	14. Chapter 14

(Levi's POV)

Neither of us said anything for a while. I wanted to say something but everything was spinning in my head. Eren was dead, but he's right here alive and well. At first I thought he would hate me for having leaving him there, but that doesn't seem to be the case. After our quick hug we have just been standing right in front of each other staring at each other. I had forgotten about the maniac, that almost got me killed not too long before, when she had to open her mouth again.

"Well we should get to the introductions, but it seems like you two already know each other so it shouldn't take to long. My name's Hanji!" Hanji stood up and stuck out her hand to shake hands with Eren.

"Huh?" Eren looked like he had also completely forgotten about her. "I'm Eren." He shook hands with her and when he did she pulled him into a hug. What is wrong with her?

"It's wonderful to meet a friend of Levi's. Honestly, he doesn't seem like someone who's very social." She tried whispering the last part to him so I couldn't hear, but she couldn't whisper if it would save her life. "If it wasn't for Levi I would be dead by now."

"It's more of a surprise that you have lived this long to begin with." I responded. I don't even know what she is talking about when she said that if it wasn't for me she would be dead right now; we still might die. The building we are in is not a very good hiding spot. There are windows all over the place and not a lot of places to hide in here.

"Oh really? How did you two meet up anyways?" Eren asked. He actually looked really interested in what the answer was.

"She crashed her car outside of where I was staying, and we are stuck here because she crashed another car. It was stupid of me to let her drive in the first place."

"Well I don't think it's that bad. I mean we are able to see each other again because you are here. If you didn't get stuck here then you would be long gone and we would probably never see each other again." Eren did have a point with that, and the way things turned out isn't too bad I guess. At least we still haven't been found by any zombies yet, but our luck might run out.

"Hanji, are you feeling any better?" I asked her even though she didn't seem to be paying attention anymore.

"I told you I felt fine before. Are we finally going to go?! If we leave now we will be able to make it back before it gets dark, and I am getting really hungry." Hanji was already heading out the door. She was still wobbling every once in awhile but we did need to leave soon. I started following her and checked to make sure that Eren was walking also. He was standing next to me and it felt as though things have gotten awkward all of a sudden. I don't know why that would be though. Once we walked out the door of the building and had gotten reasonably close to the idiot we were following I decided that I should say something.

"Eren, what happened to you? When we made it to the gas station..."

"I actually don't know. All I remember is making it to the outside of the gas station and then showing up here. Anything in between that I can't remember. Did something bad happen? Is that why you are here and didn't stay with me." The last part he said felt like a dagger to the chest. I truly did feel guilty about leaving him there. He could have really died and it would have been my fault.

"You stopped breathing and I couldn't feel your heartbeat. I thought you were dead."

"What?" Eren sounded like he had just been punched. When I turned to my side I could see that his expression matched his voice. He had stopped completely.

"I tried CPR, but I couldn't get your heat to start beating again. I am so sorry I left you there." I had expected him to be mad at me for leaving him there all alone or for not trying hard enough, but I wasn't expected for what really happened. Eren hugged me again.

"Levi, I don't know what happened to me, but I'm sorry that I made you think I was dead."

"What are you talking about brat. You couldn't change it if you wanted to, so don't say sorry."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you know where we are?"

"No, you would probably get an answer from the idiot that is leading us through this city."

"Don't worry we're really close!" Hanji yelled from in front of us. She had slowed down a lot; probably to be able to listen in on our conversation. "Oh yes, Eren! I need to ask you something! Can I use your blood for my research?"

"What?" Eren looked genuinely scared when she got right up in his face to ask that question. "What would you use my blood for?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I am a scientist; I'm trying to find a cure or a vaccine for the virus. Levi already agreed to let me use his blood for my research! Right Levi?"

"Yeah, but Eren, you don't have to let her use your blood if you don't want to." I am scared that if she does look at Eren's blood she might find something. He has been bitten before but he's fine, or at least it seems like he is.

"So you're a scientist. Have you ever heard of someone getting bitten by a zombie and not getting infected." Eren asked.

"No, and I don't know if that could ever happen. This virus affects the brain so as long as you have a functioning brain it will affect the person infected, so the only real way you could not be affected is if you were in a coma or had very little brain activity..." She was still going on about the virus when movement from one of the buildings to our left caught my attention.

"Well that's really interesting and all but I think we should find a better place to talk about all of this."

"Huh? Oooo time to play some high risk tag! I bet you I can make it to the IDRI in under a minute." Hanji started laughing and running away; I really have no idea what is wrong with her. There were a few zombies coming out from different places around us. I started following her and made sure that Eren was keeping up.

"What does she mean by high risk tag?"

"I don't know. Nothing she does makes much sense." We kept running and took a right turn. Hanji started running for a building that looked more like a collage then a research center.

"Hurry up you two!" She had made it too the front door and was waiting for us to catch up. I checked behind me to make sure that Eren was still close. He had tripped and fell on the curb though, and the zombies that were chasing us were getting really close to him. I started running back to help him, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to make it there in time. Eren turned around and must have thought the same thing.

"Levi just keep going, I will be fine." I kept running towards him. There was no way I was going to leave him again. Eren didn't seem like he was planning on getting up though.

"Brat, get up and start running! I don't want to have to carry your ass inside." Eren did start to get up but the zombies had already reached him. I was expecting them to start eating him but they just kept on running past him and were running straight for me. "Shit." I stopped. Why are they completely ignoring Eren? Why didn't he tell me about that? Now isn't time to be asking myself questions; the zombies are heading right for me and if I don't move now I might not make it to the safety of the building. I turned around and started running to where Hanji was standing.

Once I made it inside we started running through the building. I don't know where we are going, and I wish we would have stayed by the door so I could make sure that Eren was still okay.

"What happened out there? I have never seen zombies ignore someone before." Hanji asked once we made it to a room that looks like it was once a laboratory but has been turned into a bedroom.

"I don't know, but once we have the chance we have to go outside and get him."

"Of course, it will probably be over an hour before all of the zombies are gone. I really want to test his blood now. If they ignore him; his blood might be the thing I need to make a cure." I didn't pay attention to what Hanji said and started walking to a room that was connected to the laboratory turned bedroom. This room had windows that looked out over the entrance of the building. When I looked out the window I saw Eren sitting on one of the benches right outside the front door with zombies not even ten feet away from him and they didn't even look over to where he was sitting. What happened to him when he was bitten?


	15. Chapter 15

(Eren's POV)

This sucks. I finally met up with Levi again and I get stuck out here with the brainless zombies, and there is nothing I or even Levi can do. Levi and Hanji can't open the door to let me in without having to deal with a mob of zombies so I have to wait for them to leave and I have no idea how long that will take! I sit down on a bench close to the front door to wait. After a while I looked over to where the zombies had gathered around the door. I wonder if they know what they are doing. Are they conscious? Or is it like they are sleep walking? The thoughts started to give me shivers so I turned away and looked at the building. Something caught my eye on the second floor it was Levi. He was watching me from there. The fact that he was watching over me gave me some comfort. When I looked up to the fourth floor; the top floor, I saw something that took away the comfort I was feeling; there are zombies in that building with him.

(Levi's POV)

Finally after a few hours the zombies have walked off to find someone else to eat. It was dark out now and the whole time I was watching Eren to make sure that the zombies didn't all of a sudden start attacking him, but they never even made a move towards him. They just walked around him. By the way he acted before when he fell he had to have known about this. What happened to him? Right now I wasn't planning on bombarding him with questions. I was just happy that Hanji would finally have someone else to annoy when we brought him inside. The layout of the research facility was actually very confusing. It was like a maze, but Hanji seemed to know her way around the building. It took us longer to get back to the entrance than it did when we ran to the second floor room we were staying in, but we were running then.

"Levi do you know why the zombies just passed by Eren, and didn't bother him at all? I'm pretty jealous. It would be amazing to be able to do that to help me conduct my research."

"I don't know why they just ignored him." I didn't know for sure but I had a guess. It might be because of what happened at the resort, but I didn't want to tell her about that. Eren should be the one to decide to tell her or not.

"Well once I get a sample of his blood I will know exactly why they don't go after him!" She started running down the stairs after that. We took the same exact way we did on the way back as we did entering the building. So I could tell that we were almost to the door. I had this horrible feeling that when we finally went out that door, that Eren would be gone, or worse. What I actually did see was Eren sitting on the same bench he was sitting on before.

"Okay brat, let's get inside before anymore of those things come to get us." I said while walking over to him. Eren made no move to get up however. When I got closer to him he looked at me. He seemed scared, but I don't know why he would be.

"Levi, what if I become one of them? I know there is something wrong with me. If I become a zombie do you think I will be fully aware of what I am doing? Do you think they are?"

"Oi brat where is all of this depressing stuff coming from? If you were going to become a zombie that would have happened a long time ago. We both know that. So get your ass inside before we have to leave you out here again." I smirked so he would know I wasn't actually trying to be mean. He finally got up so I turned around so we could walk into the building, but when I turned around I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Eren's face. I could feel my face starting to heat up, and was kind of upset about how much taller he is than me. I looked away from his face, even though I didn't really want to. Even though he can be a pain in the ass at times, he is really cute.

"Levi, I care about you, and I don't want to end up hurting you if I do become one of them." I could feel his breath on the top of my head as he spoke. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that my face had turned completely red. What is up with this brat?

"Brat, we just had that conversation. You are not going to become a zombie."

"Okay. I just want to make sure you know I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Then let's get inside before I become zombie chow." I started walking away and his arms dropped from around me. Strangely it made me a little disappointed. When we got back into the building Hanji had a devious look in her face.

"I didn't know you two were so close." She winked after saying that. What's up with her?

"Oh no no we aren't like that." Eren said that. It was to dark for me to be able to see the details of his face but I could still tell that he was starting to blush, so I decided to have some fun with him and try to make him blush even more.

"Aw Eren I would have loved to get that close to you, but I guess you aren't interested. Too bad." I actually felt a little conflicted to say that because even though it was supposed to be a joke, what I said was true.

"What?!?! Are you serious? Levi!" I didn't look to see his reaction, but I could feel myself holding back a smile. I didn't prepare for a reaction from Hanji though. She ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god, Levi likes Eren!" She then ran over to Eren, who still was recovering from what I had just said and tried to whisper. "I never knew Levi could like someone." I kind of feel bad for Eren because Hanji was basically yelling in his ear.

"Oi idiot, I can still hear you." Hanji burst out laughing and ran ahead of me. I don't know how she can have so much energy. We started walking back to the room Hanji and I had stayed in before.

"Hey Levi." I hadn't noticed that Eren had caught up to me and was right next to me until he started whispering in my ear. "When I was outside I noticed that there was a zombie on the fourth floor. Did Hanji already tell you about that? It just seems strange that we would be staying in a building that still had zombies in it." Hanji had never told me about that, but we didn't talk much. She was mainly looking through some stuff she had taken out of her briefcase.

"Actually Hanji didn't tell me anything about that. I guess we are going to have to ask her some questions then." We made it to the hallway that the room Hanji and I were in before anyone said anything else.

"Okay, so this is the only hallway that is completely secured right now, so please do not go exploring around this building. I guess I should give guys the tour of this place now that everyone is here. Also Eren and Levi; if you don't mind, I think you would be more comfortable sleeping in a different room than me so you two can sleep in this room." She pointed to the doorway opposite to the room we were in before. "I hope you two don't mind sharing a room." Hanji winked at us then lead us to another room in the hallway. This room has to be her laboratory. There were microscopes and various other types of scientific tools.

"What do you mean by "only hallway that is completely secured"?" Eren asked from beside me.

"Well there used to be a lot of people here that were working to find the cure to this virus but an accident kind of happened; which may or may not have been my fault, that ended in the rest of the people here becoming zombies. And since I am only one person to almost forty zombies I just secured this hallway because it's all I need anyways." She's worse than I thought. How badly did she mess up that it lead to all of her associates becoming zombies? Well I guess it's better them than me. I just hope she learned to not do whatever she did before again, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person that learns that easily.

"So we are in a building filled with zombies and you aren't even worried?" Eren seemed to have gotten really angry about what he was just told.

"Eren just calm down. Being in here is still safer than outside." I was trying to stop him from messing this up. Even though I hate the moron; I still have the feeling that we should try to help her because she is the only one I have met that is still trying to find a way to reverse what has happened.

"How are we safe here?!?!" Eren hadn't calmed down at all.

"The doors are actually too strong for them to break through, and I have closed and locked the doors that would allow for any of them to be able to get to us here. I was able to get all of them to the fourth floor and locked them up there. Except for my assistant; he's still a lot of help to me though and he can't hurt you."

"You're assistant?" Eren and I spoke in unison. I looked over my left shoulder at Eren and saw that he was as surprised as me by the news; I was never told about her assistant.

"Yeah, he's in the last room. We'll get to that once we get through all of the other rooms." Eren and I didn't say anything after that. Hanji had found her extra pair of glasses in the laboratory that we were looking through before. There were very few rooms in the hallway but I guess it would be enough to last us awhile. There were the rooms that we were sleeping in then the lab and the storage room which had unorganized piles of food and other supplies; I made a note to make Eren and the mad scientist help me organize it at a later time. Then the last two rooms were just an empty room and the room where she kept her "assistant". "... and last but not least, Mike's room."

This room was separated in the middle with a wall that was mainly made of thick glass. On the other side of the glass was a zombie.

"Hanji why are you keeping a zombie in here?!?!" Eren sounded surprised.

"Well Mike told me that he wanted to help me with my research to find a cure no matter what; before he became a zombie, but now that he is one he's actually helped me out a lot more than before."

"How has he helped you with your research? Wouldn't it be better to get rid of him?" Eren asked while walking closer to Hanji.

"Eren, calm down. She needs a zombie to be able to do tests on it." I said.

"Yeah, exactly! I have learned a lot about them from keeping him here under surveillance."

"Whatever, just make sure that he doesn't get out of there." Eren said and stormed out of the room without saying another thing. What's wrong with that brat? I followed him out of the room and was able to see the back of his shirt as he walked into the room we were going to be sleeping in; I looked back to see what the mad scientist was doing before I went after him and saw that she was pressing her face against the glass and talking to the zombie on the other side of the glass. Make that an emphasis on the mad. I didn't waste any time on getting out of that room, even though nothing from her should surprise me anymore. Once I made it to the room I had watched Eren enter, I saw him laying face down on the lab table covered with pillows which was going to be substituting as our beds.

"Oi brat, what's up with you?" Eren groaned and didn't do anything else, so I started walking closer to him. As I got closer to him I noticed that his shirt had gone half way up his stomach so his back was visible, and that gave me an idea. I took a seat next to him on the table/bed and put my hand on his back, which gave me the reaction I was hoping for. He instantly tried to move away from my hand and flipped over and sat up to look at me.

"Levi! Don't do that! Your hand is freezing, but that shouldn't surprise me. It isn't much warmer than your heart anyways." Eren was looking me dead in the eyes as he said that and was trying to keep a straight face but wasn't doing a good job and was almost laughing so hard he couldn't finish what he was saying.

"Brat, if you are going to try and insult me make sure you can at least say it first. Anyways what is up with you? And you better answer me this time."

"We are in a building that has zombies in it! I just don't feel comfortable knowing that sometime during the night zombies could get in here and kill you, and... I still can't fight off my fear that I will become one of them. What if I am just changing slowly?..."

"Dammit brat, how many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying about that before it will get through your thick skull?"

"I'm sorry Levi." Eren wasn't looking at me anymore. He was obviously not going to stop worrying about that until we found out why the zombies are leaving him alone and we're able to give him proof that he isn't going to become a zombie anytime soon. I grabbed Eren by the waist and pulled him close to me so I could whisper in his ear.

"Eren, we are going to figure out why you didn't change when you were bitten before."

"L-Levi What are you doing?" I rested my forehead against his. He was blushing. He looks so perfect like that. I started moving closer to him and was about to kiss him, our lips were about to touch when Eren moved his head away. I also moved my head back to try and figure out what happened. "Levi..."

"What is it now?" I was irritated that he had stopped when we were so close to kissing. It was perfect and then he decided to ruin it.

"I love you." Then Eren pressed his lips against mine before I could respond. I gladly returned the kiss. Before I was able to tell Eren that I love him too a loud screeching noise made me and Eren jump.

"AAAAHHH YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!!" Hanji had walked into the room while we were kissing, and as soon as she interrupted us she ran off to do whatever the hell it is that she does. Eren started moving away from me; probably because he was embarrassed that we were caught, but before he could move to far away from me I pulled him close again.

"I love you too, brat." and I gave him another quick kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

(Eren's POV)

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a face just inches from mine. I could feel heavy breathing on my face and jumped back. I hit something before I could get to far away from whoever it was right in front of me.

"What the hell brat?" The thing that I had bumped into had been Levi. I didn't know he was sleeping so close to me. My face started heating up even though now is not the time to be focusing on stupid things like that. Who or what is right in front of me? Levi had turned around and was looking in the same direction as me, his eyes seemed to adjust to the dark quicker than mine because he seemed to relax pretty quickly. I still could barely make out the shape of the person right in front of me. "Hanji what the hell are you doing?"

"I was observing Eren while he was sleeping to see if he had any strange sleep patterns that could point to a reason for the infected ignoring him. Also Levi, you snore a lot." Hanji, that's who was watching me sleep. The thought gave me shivers, why does she have to be so weird sometimes? I guess I am going to have to put up with it though because Levi seems to like her.

"What time is it?" I ask, if she's awake then maybe we should have been awake sooner.

"It's two in the morning." Hanji started laughing, even though no one said anything funny. She really can be creepy at times.

"Do you ever sleep?" Levi asked while turning over, probably to try and go back to sleep.

"Actually I normally have a good sleeping schedule, but tonight I had a few cups of coffee and this seemed like the best thing to do. So don't mind me; just go back to sleep. I might find something that could be helpful to my research." I don't know how she expects me to go to sleep knowing that she is watching me.

"Hanji, I don't think I will be able to sleep with you staring at me."

"Oh, okay then. I'll come back once you fall asleep. Bye!" She waved and then ran out of the room hitting the door on her way out.

"Please don't come back to watch me sleep." I whispered, not expecting a response because I had completely forgotten about Levi laying next to me.

"Brat don't worry about it. If she comes back I will kick her out."

"Thanks Levi." I started laying back down so I could get back to sleep; making sure to leave some space in between me and Levi. After a few minutes I started to drift off, but I was awakened by an arm wrapping around me.

"Brat, I'm freezing. Get over here and warm me up." He then preceded to pull me closer to him. I felt my heart beginning to flutter and I was both happy and nervous. I could feel Levi's breath on the back of my neck and he had his arm wrapped around me. Being so close to him made me feel safe, and I fell asleep in just a few minutes. Even though I didn't want to fall asleep so I wouldn't miss even a few seconds of this.

~~

"Hanji what the fuck are you doing to Eren?" That was the last thing I wanted to hear when I woke up.

"What's going on?" I asked, even though my eyes were open I still couldn't see things clearly because I opened my eyes to quickly.

"Relax Levi, I was just checking his pulse. I was recording data on his sleep. I told you I was going to do that, but since you two are up again why don't we just have breakfast." By now my eyes were well adjusted and I could see that Hanji was at the end of the bed and Levi was standing next to her staring at her with his normal "I will kill you" face. I find it funny that Levi is one of the shortest guys I have met, but he is by far the most intimidating. "Who wants donuts?!" Hanji said with a big smile across her face. She then left the room to go get the donuts she was talking about. I sat up and put my feet down on the floor but didn't leave them there for long. The tile floor was freezing.

"Levi, could you get me my shoes? Please?" I asked, but he didn't seem to hear me or just ignored me and started walking out the door. I groaned and started to prepare myself for the long freezing walk to my shoes and socks that were by the door when something hit me. When I looked to see what hit me I found my shoes next to me; I looked up quickly to see Levi walking out the door while chuckling. "Thanks." I whispered sarcastically so Levi wouldn't hear me. I put my sock and shoes on then went to find where Levi went. When I entered the hallway I started to get the weird feeling that this place seemed more like a hospital then what I would think a science lab would be, but I guess in ways they are the same. In both of them people are doing very important tests and they need to be sterile.

"Oh Eren! Would I be able to draw some blood from you right now? It'll only take a minute, and I'll give you a donut." Hanji said while sticking her head out from behind the door across the hall.

"Make it three and we have a deal." I said and started walking into the room. I know I am going to have to do this sometime so I just want to get it over with right now, and I can get some donuts out of it.

"Fine, just take a seat here and I will be right back." Hanji patted the seat of a chair then left the room to grab her supplies. I wonder if she is even trained in how to draw blood? I sure hope so. The longer I spent sitting in the chair the more I realized I probably made a mistake. Hanji obviously isn't qualified to do this; in fact I would be surprised if they ever let her work with any living animals. Finally someone entered the room, but it wasn't Hanji. Levi was eating a donut yet was completely expressionless. How can he eat a donut and look so angry?

"Oi brat, why are you just sitting there?"

"Hanji is going to take some of my blood once she gets back." and almost as if on cue Hanji burst into the room with a whole bunch of different instruments in her arms. It doesn't look like she is just going to take some blood it looks like she is planning on doing an all out dissection. I could feel myself starting to sweat; this is starting to seem like it would be better to take my chances with the zombies. I looked over to Levi to see what he thought about all the different things that Hanji was carrying and he just sneered at me.

"Okay, I think I have everything that I need. Before I start drawing your blood I want to do some other tests. Don't worry it's quick and painless." I sure hope she's right.

~~

After an hour Hanji was finally done with all of her tests. Most of them were just checking to see how healthy I am; it was basically just like going to the hospital except she kept on asking me a lot of personal questions the whole time. She asked me how many people I have dated before. None. Or if I was interested in guys or girls. Both. Or if I have a crush on anyone; seriously who even asks questions like that anymore. Levi. Oh yeah, Levi is making me help him clean the storage room. I don't know why he feels that it needs to be cleaned though, it looks fine.

"Oi Eren, are you going to help or just take up space?"

"Levi I don't understand why we have to clean this room. It doesn't even look dirty."

"Eren stop complaining and just start helping me so we can get this over with." I started walking towards Levi and started to help him organize the stuff close to him.

After a few hours the room was finally cleaned to Levi's liking and I finally got to sit down. Levi took a seat next to me. He was sitting so close to me that our elbows were touching.

"Good job brat."

"Huh?"

"Good job at cleaning."

"Thank you, but you did most of the cleaning." This conversation obviously wasn't going anywhere, but neither of us knew what else to talk about. "Levi, what do you think Hanji is going to find when she looks at my blood?"

"I don't really know." was all he said. We just sat in silence for a little while; except it wasn't an awkward silence. I started trying to think about the different things that we could do here but all we have is one small hallway; there really isn't a lot you can do in such a small space. "Oi Eren." I turned to look at Levi and hoping that he didn't find something that we missed, but when I turned to him he was just looking at me.

"What?" He was about to say something but the door flung open and Hanji ran into the room. She seems to have the worst timing I have ever seen.

"Eren! The virus is in you." She kept on talking but I tuned out the rest. I am infected. I will become one of them. "but it isn't doing anything to your cells! It's amazing. The virus attaches to cells and use those to get to the brain but somehow it isn't doing that in you." What? I am infected but not affected? "I would like to do more tests. If that's okay with you Eren."

"Could I infect others since the virus is in me?" Hanji looked surprised at my question. I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be a danger to anyone especially Levi. Right now he is the only one that I care about that isn't miles away from me.

"Well the virus is still alive so I guess you could, but your blood would have to enter their body somehow. So as long as you don't get any cuts or anything you shouldn't have anything to worry about." I guess from now on I am going to have to be very careful that I don't start bleeding. "But there is a problem."

"What is it?" Levi asked. He sounded interested in what Hanji was saying but at the same time knew that when Hanji thought there was a problem it was really a big problem.

"To get all the information that I need I am going to need a PET scan of Eren's brain, but that is located in a different section of the facility. Which isn't zombie free, and I would need to get electricity to that part also."

"Oh I forgot to ask before. How do we have electricity here?"

"This place has a backup generator that can keep this place going for a year after losing the main source of electricity. To make it last longer I only have it going in this small section of the building. So before we leave to go there I am going to have to find out how to get electricity there too. That was never really my job, so wish me luck." She then ran out of the room.

"Hey Levi, what were you going to say before we were interrupted?" I glared over to the door where Hanji was standing.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"What?" Why did he want to get my attention but not tell me anything. I turned my head back to him so quickly that I got dizzy but I could still feel his lips press against mine. I could also feel his tongue against my lips trying to get entrance. To play around with him I kept my lips tightly closed, but he found a way to get in none the less. He grabbed my sides with his ice cold hands causing me to take in a startled breath and he took the chance to get his tongue in my mouth. I could feel the sides of his mouth curl up into a devious smile. After kissing for a while we stopped to catch our breath, but that didn't last long. Levi started moving closer to me, and started nibbling my neck while running his hand up my stomach to my chest. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off and threw it to the side. We started kissing again. Only stopping so Levi could take off his shirt. I pushed Levi down on the tile floor only realizing how cold it must be when Levi growled. "Sorry." I gave him a soft smile in hopes that he wouldn't be mad at me. He didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I took that as an acceptance of my apology and started to undo his pants. Which took me longer than it should have because I was shaking with nervousness, but Levi didn't seem to care so I started pulling off his pants until I heard the door open.

"Oh my this is some X rated stuff i walked in on. If only I knew where my camera was." Hanji was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Damn it Hanji!" Levi hissed and moved from under me.

“Haha I guess I should leave you two be.” She winked at me then left the room. My face was probably redder than it has ever been before; I can’t believe she could act so calm when she walked in on us like that. Levi grabbed his shirt and put it on and then walked out of the room. I have no idea what he is going to do but I wouldn’t want to be Hanji right now.


	17. Chapter 17

(Levi's POV)

I can't believe that Hanji had to walk in on us. She knows no boundaries, but at the same time I can't really be mad at her because we were in the storage room. She still should have knocked at least; especially if she already knew what she was going to be walking in on. I decided to calm down in the room Eren and I are sleeping in. I took a seat on our makeshift bed because it was the only thing in the room that wasn't as hard as a rock. I have to admit though; Eren's face when Hanji walked in was adorable.

"Hey Levi!" Hanji yelled as she walked into the room. Great, now what does she want? I didn't respond to her because I knew she would keep on talking anyways. "We need to talk about creating a plan to be able to make it to the PET scan room. It's on the other side of the facility and a floor below us. The problem is that I don't know how many of the zombies are still in the building. There are a lot of ways out of here so I am guessing that at least some of them have left, but there still could be a lot in here that we need to worry about."

"Do you have a schematic of the building?" Hanji looked at me surprised.

"Well no, I never thought I would need one." She can be so frustrating sometimes.

"Please tell me you at least have the layout of the building memorized then."

"Yeah, I remember most of the second floor. There isn't a lot there and we probably will only have to follow one hallway."

"What are you two talking about?" Eren walked in. He seemed to have composed himself in the short time he had. I just wish that people would learn to knock before entering.

"We are just talking about tomorrow. You should join us." Hanji said; she looked between me and Eren a few times. I don't know what for though. Eren started walking past me to sit in a chair when Hanji stopped him. "No you have to sit next to Levi."

"W-what?" She started pushing him to sit right next to me and then walked back to where she was standing before with a huge smile on her face. I wonder what's up with her.

"You two are so ADORABLE!" Hanji almost screamed. I think she had finally broke; lost the last bit of sanity she once had. Eren scooted away from me with Hanji's outburst, so I decided to pull him closer again. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me; keeping my hand there so he couldn't move away from me again. Even though I was mainly doing it to mess around with him; having him so close to me made me feel more comfortable and calm. Which is a good thing when I am stuck having a conversation with the mad scientist.

"Okay, Hanji how about we just keep the conversation to the plan for tomorrow."

"Only if you two kiss."

"Fine." I said before Eren could say something else. When I looked at him his expression was pure shock. "What is it brat? Don't you want to kiss?" I started closing the distance between us as I said that. His face starting to get red. I am really starting to think that all of that blood flow to his head might be bad for him.

"Well yeah, but-" I didn't let him finish. At first it seemed like he was going to reject the kiss but he started kissing back with a vengeance. We could have kissed like that for hours if it wasn't for the shrieking coming from a few feet away from us.

"I think she's finally lost it." Eren whispered to me when we finally stopped, and I couldn't agree more.

"Now can we keep this conversation to the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Hanji said, composing herself after her little freak out. "Well like I said before we probably will have a straight shot to the room once we make it down to the second floor, and the room where the PET scan is is connected to the room where the data will go to. So we just have to make it to the room and lock the door and we should be able to have as much time as we need."

"And how are we going to get to the second floor?" Eren didn't seem like he was interested in talking so the conversation was going to be just between me and Hanji.

"The stairwell of course."

"What about something that we can use to protect ourselves from zombies if we end up running into a group of them?"

"I have a few large knives; there should be enough for all of us."

"Well this sounds like it is going to be pretty simple." Even though it sounded simple I knew it was going to be harder than it sounds.

"Yep! Well we should get some sleep. There's going to be a lot of running tomorrow." Hanji left with a large smile on her face.

"Levi why did you agree to kiss me so quickly?" Eren asked. He looked upset.

"Because it was a win-win situation. I got to kiss you, and got the mad scientist to stop being so annoying."

"Oh." He didn't say anything else. I started moving to lay down on the bed to get some sleep.

"We should get some sleep brat." He didn't respond but I felt him lay down next to me. "Goodnight brat." I felt something brush against my cheek. When I turned to see what it was I saw was Eren's face right next to mine. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight shorty."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter where the smut begins (and is literally the only chapter with smut)! I hope you enjoy.

(Eren's POV)

Today is the day that we are going to the second floor to just so I can get a PET scan. I remember when that didn't sound terrifying and it just meant walking to another floor, but we have to worry about zombies eating us. Well Levi and Hanji have to. They don't bother me, so I guess I am going to have to help them anyway I can.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Hanji asked. We had prepared for this the best we could. All of us have knives of varying length. I tried to get Levi to take the knife I have; which didn't seem very helpful anyways; he refused to take it though.

"Let's get this over with." Levi said in a bored voice. We started making our descent down the stairwell to the second floor. Hanji and Levi looked through the small windows in the doors to see if there were any zombies.

"Time to get moving." Hanji looked to Levi and then me. She had a weird smile on her face; which made me a little weary. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. She then opened the door and Levi went in first; I was right behind him and Hanji was behind me. The first few steps made me optimistic, but there was a crash that happened close to where we are. All of us stopped; well at least Levi and I did. Hanji ran to the source of the crash. What is she doing?

"I just hope that idiot doesn't get us killed."

"Oh Levi! I found a whole group of them." Hanji called out from a little ways down the hallway. Why did she feel the need to say that so loudly? I heard another crash from where she was. We started heading toward her. She was down another hallway that was connected to the one we are following. The door in front of her was closed thankfully. There were zombies scratching at the door trying to get to her.

"Heheh they shouldn't be able to get to us now." She started walking away from the door she had closed when another bang came from behind us. When I turned around there was a zombie down the hallway. "Time to get running!" Hanji was smiling her creepy smile again, and we all took off running down the hallway. The objective was to not get involved with any confrontations with zombies and so far that wasn't going so well. I was trying to stay behind both Hanji and Levi to make sure they both are okay.

"We have a problem." At first I didn't know what Levi was talking about, but it didn't take long for me to see what it was. There was a small group of zombies right in front of the door to the room we need to get to. "Hanji do you have a plan?"

"Of course, follow me." Hanji turned down a different hallway; Levi and I right behind her. I could hear the group of zombies chasing us getting bigger, but I didn't want to look and take the chance of falling. "Into this room." Our leader; Hanji, ran into a room. I followed her into the room and I heard the door close behind me. I turned around expecting to see Levi in the room as well but he wasn't there.

"Where's Levi?" I started to panic.

"He closed the door and ran off distracting the zombies. We should leave this room soon. They all seemed to have followed him." I was about to run out of the room to get to Levi when Hanji grabbed me. "Eren, we should just keep going with the plan. Levi is smart and probably already lost them." I knew she was lying to make me feel better, but we did need to get the PET scan done.

Even though I had tried to run after Levi a few times; Hanji was able to keep me in the room until we left to go to make it to the PET scan room. It didn't take us long to make it there and we didn't run into any zombies. Which made me worry for Levi even more.

"Okay Eren, I am going to be in this room and I want you to go into the other room and lay down on the bed connected to the machine. Just do what I tell you and we can get out of here quickly and find Levi." I did as she told me to do. From where I was laying I couldn't see into the room Hanji was in; making me a little nervous. "Eren, I should have asked you this before, but are you claustrophobic at all?"

"No."

"That's good." The lights to the machine started up and I was being moved into the circular part of the machine. It felt like forever until I heard Hanji again. "Eren, I want to test something out really quick." She didn't say anything else and I started to get worried. What is she doing?

"Oi brat..." That's Levi! It sounded like he was trying to say something else but he was cut off but a loud hysterical laugh.

"I told you it would work!" I could hear a small chuckle come from him. What was Hanji talking about?

"What is making you two laugh?" I didn't get a response to my question. After a few seconds I was out of the machine and walking into the other room. When I entered the room both of them were looking at me.

"Eren you need to see this." Hanji pointed to a screen. It was all colorful and didn't take long for me to realize it was the scan of my brain.

 

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Well there are a lot of things that are very interesting, but I don't think either of you would find it as interesting as me; however, this is how your brain reacted when Levi started talking. Which is something very interesting." She grinned at both of us. When she showed me what happened and I could tell that my brain did change colors, but why was that interesting? "This is so adorable. When Levi started talking you had a dramatic increase of oxytocin and serotonin. Which are the chemicals that are released when you are in love with someone! It's so cute!" I could tell I was blushing. I looked over to Levi who was just smirking the whole time Hanji had been explaining things to me. Part of me was upset that they would do that too me, but the majority was just happy that Levi was okay. I walked over to Levi; he started to look confused as I approached him, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really happy you're okay." I smiled at him and expected him to smile back, but he didn't return my smile. Quickly, I looked back to Hanji. She didn't look too happy either. Something happened. "Levi, what happened?"

"I got a little scratch. It's probably nothing. We should get back before they realize we are in here." He turned and went to look out into the hallway. "All clear, time to go."

We made it to the door to the staircase really quickly, and we didn't run into any zombies. Where did they all go? When we made it through the doors and locked them Hanji and Levi stopped at the bottom of the staircase and motioned for me to keep going. I wanted to ask why they wanted to talk in private, but I could already guess what they were going to talk about. I waited for them to get back in the room Levi and I are sleeping in.

"Oi brat, good job at not messing up the mission." Levi gave me a small kiss. This is really bad.

"What did Hanji and you talk about?" It was already clear to me what they had talked about, but I still wanted him to tell me.

"Well there's a chance that I got infected from my little scratch. Hanji said I would have a few hours before I would start having symptoms." Even though he kept his usual 'I don't give a fuck face' I could still tell that he was scared, and so was I. I don't want to lose him. I just hope Hanji is able to find a cure with the information she got from the PET scan and my blood. As if we were both thinking the same thing we turned to each other at the same time. If this is the last few moments we have together; we might as well make it worthwhile. At first we were kissing soft and slowly, but started to kiss more roughly. We stopped momentarily to catch our breaths and Levi threw his shirt off. I did the same. When we started to kiss again Levi pushed me all the way onto the bed. I didn't know he was that strong! He then straddled me and started undoing my pants while I was doing the same to him. I could feel the bulge of his erection in his pants, and I couldn't help but stop and palm him. Which earned me a slight moan from him. He had finished undoing my pants, and took off my underwear. I let out a small hiss from the wave of cold air that hit my erection. He grabbed my length and started pumping sending a wave of pleasure through my body. I let out a moan.

"Wait, what if Hanji hears us?"

"Don't worry, she won't." I started to get the feeling Levi had planned this. He started kissing me on my chest and stomach. I reached for his erection and started moving my hand up and down. Levi put his fingers in my mouth and I started sucking them. After a short while of sucking on his fingers he removed them from my mouth and gave me a smirk "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." He kissed me down my stomach. While he was prepping me he put my tip in his mouth. A surge of pleasure went through me as he moved up and down my length. I was close to cumming when he stopped. I pouted, wishing he hadn't stopped. Levi chuckled and started positioning himself to enter me. It felt as though my heart rate had doubled. When he first started pushing his way in I had gasped and felt myself unwantingly pull away. He then started kissing me and grabbed my length to keep my mind off of the pain. It worked. Levi started going in and out slowly, but with every second started going faster. I let out a moan.

"Ah Levi right there!" He started hitting the spot over and over causing me to continuously moan; getting louder every time. I was getting close, and it seemed as if Levi knew. He started moving faster. I finally came and as if in response to that Levi did also. The feeling of that moment was euphoric. Levi laid down next to me.

"That was perfect."

"Yeah it was." I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest; holding onto him in hopes that he really didn't need to leave me. I hope that he really isn't infected and the scratch was just that, a scratch. But if Hanji and him are both convinced that he's infected, then I guess he really is; our only hope now is if that we find a cure.


	19. Chapter 19

(Eren's POV)

Slowly, I started to doze off, and when I woke up Levi was gone. Immediately I got up and threw on my clothes. I was a little off balance from our activities from before and I still wasn't fully awake so I ran into the doorway.

"Oh Eren, how are you feeling?" Hanji was in the hallway; she has the weirdest smile on her face. It was forced and didn't even seem real; she should really work on her acting.

"Where's Levi?" Hanji started scratching the back of her head.

"Well umm... He's umm..."

"Hanji just tell me where he is!"

"First off, can I start with you owe me."

"Why do I owe you?"

"Levi was going to leave but I convinced him to stay. I tested him for the virus and he is infected, so he was going to leave so then you wouldn't have to see him become a zombie, but I convinced him to stay so I could test out the cure I am starting to make on him." Hanji rushed to finish explaining everything before I could get mad. At least he's still here, and Hanji is close to making the cure.

"Could I talk to him? Or is that not an option anymore?"

"Well technically you can still talk to him, but I don't know if you would want to. He's really sick but still mentally there."

"Where is he?" I don't care if Hanji thinks it would be a bad idea to talk to him; I need to talk to him.

"Okay, follow me." She started to reluctantly lead me down the hall to the room she had kept Mike in. When I entered the room instead of seeing Mike on the other side of the glass, it was Levi. He was sitting in the middle of the room and had a trashcan right next to him. I'm guess the trashcan was there in case he vomited; which made me feel sick. It felt like I just got kicked in the chest. Levi really is going to become a zombie. Why couldn't he have been immune like me?

"Hey Levi."

"Hanji I told you I didn't want you to let Eren into this room." He barely even acknowledged me. Which hurt more than anything.

"Levi you should have known that I was going to let him. I mean you two love each other! You should spend as much time together as you can."

"Why didn't you want me in this room?" I asked, barely able to get the words out.

"Because I don't want you to see me lose every last ounce of sanity that I have. Isn't that obvious?" Levi glared at me, but wasn't able to keep eye contact for long. He vomited in the bucket next to him. After that he turned and looked to a wall next to him; trying to not look at either of us. I left the room; I had to leave the room. My mind was racing and I needed to talk to Hanji, alone. Thankfully she followed me out of the room, so I wouldn't have had to wait for her.

"Hanij how close are you to getting the cure? Is there anything else you need?"

"I need a few more days and some more of your blood to make the cure, but I do know how to slow the process down. I have already started giving Levi the shots to slow it down. When I do make the cure though; it won't be able to help those who have been infected for a few weeks."

"Take as much blood as you need, and I will help you in any way that I can."

"Well I will take your blood now; after that the most helpful thing that you can do for me is to let me do my work."

So that is what we did, Hanji took my blood and I left her alone. I didn't have anything to do though. All I wanted to do was talk to Levi, but I don't know if I would be okay seeing him so sick. After a while of laying around not doing anything I gave up and went to go see Levi. When I entered the room he was still sitting in the same spot he was in before. I didn't say anything when I entered the room and it seemed as though Levi didn't even notice I was there. As I started to open up the door to go into the same room as him he finally noticed me.

"Eren what are you doing?" I didn't respond; mainly because I didn't even know what I was doing. I just needed to be around him. "Eren are you okay?" I was almost right next to him when he asked me that, and no I wasn't okay. I might lose him; that isn't okay. I hugged him, and it didn't take long for him to hug me back.

"I will not be okay until I know that you will be okay."


	20. Chapter 20

(Eren's POV)

I couldn't stay with Levi for long. It pained me to see him so sick. Even though I had nothing better to do, I left the room and started organizing the storage room again. It had become a mess again over time. Also, I knew Levi would be mad if he saw this room like that, so I started cleaning it so when he finally was cured he wouldn't get mad. I still haven't heard any news from Hanji about the progress on the cure. Last time I checked on her, she was doing something with a microscope.

After I was done cleaning the storage room I went and looked out a window. There really isn't a lot for me to do without Levi, and Hanji is off doing whatever it is she does. As I started looking around the place I noticed how desolate everything looked. There weren't even any zombies limping around. I started to get an idea from looking out the window.

I checked on Hanji who was still working, then I opened the door to the stairwell, trying to stay quiet. I closed the door and made sure it was locked again. Hanji had given me a key to get back in so I didn't have to worry about getting locked out. I made my way down the stairs; trying to stay quiet for the first few steps. I am going to find something for Levi for when Hanji finds the cure and he finally gets better.

I didn't walk far when I found a place that looked pretty promising. When I walked into the building; it looked a lot better than the other buildings around the IDRI building. While I was looking around the place I was thinking about what he would want. Maybe I could find a gun that works, or maybe even just a new machete. Whichever one I found first I guess. As I was making my way to the back of the building I heard something fall. Instinctively I jumped to the side of the room to get out of the line of vision from the doorway. A zombie started walking out of the doorway; I wonder how many are back there. Should I even try looking? Zombies don't bother me but that doesn't mean that I want to be around them.

I decided to just take a look. If there were too many of them then I would just leave the building. I reached the doorway and stood at the side because there wasn't much light in the room and the doorway was the source of most of the light in the room. What I saw was disturbing; there was a large group of zombies staggering about in that room. I guess this place really isn't where I should be looking. I was about to leave when something seemed to happen to the zombies in the room. All of them started running for the door. Are they going after me? I jumped out of the way. Landing to the side of the doorway. Thankfully they weren't focusing on me; they just ran out of the building. Curious about what is going on, I started following them. Even though they were running like Olympic sprinters, at least the ones that could run, I was able to keep up for a short while, but I realized it would be best to stay close to the IDRI building so I don't get lost. I'm out here to get something for Levi and it would all be for nothing if I got myself lost.

After a few hours of looking around I finally found a place that had some things in it that I think Levi would like. The store had some decorative swords and other various knives. I just picked the one that looked the best to me, and took one for myself too. Finally I can head back. Hopefully Hanji didn't realize that I had left.

It took me a while to make it back to the building, but thankfully it's pretty big so I could find it easily. If it had been smaller I probably would have gotten lost and never made it back. Quietly, I snuck my way into the hallway. trying to close the door so it wouldn't make any sound; however, even though I closed the door quietly Hanij was in the hallway the second it was closed.

"Eren where were you? I got really bored without anyone to do tests on." Strangely she didn't seem mad that I had left without telling her. I wonder if she told Levi I had left.

"I went to get something for Levi, and in the process I got something for myself too. I didn't get anything for you though, sorry." I showed her the weapons I had brought back with me.

"Well I am happy you found your way back; I need to show you something amazing! I think I found how to make people immune to the virus like you are, and if it works it could also be the cure." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the stairway. She was running down the stairs and I was having trouble not falling down the stairs. We stopped at the second floor. What is going on? Without taking a break she opened the doors and ran into the hallway. "Now all I need to do is test it out."

"What are you doing?" Before she could respond a zombie had stepped out into the hallway. I started running back to the doorway to leave, but Hanji wasn't moving. "Hanji are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I just need a zombie to bite me. Could you hand me one of those?" She pointed to the large machete in my hands. I gave her one and stepped back. The zombie was just a few feet away from her now. My heart rate was erratic, what the hell is she doing?

"Oww! That hurt a little more than I thought it would." She got bit like she wanted to, and right after getting bit she cut the head off of the zombie. Making a mess in the hallway. "Well let's get running!" More zombies were entering the hallway; it looked like there were twice as many as there was last time we were on this floor. We made it to the doors and closed them, holding them closed for a few seconds while Hanji locked them. "That was fun."

"Are you crazy? What happens if your plan doesn't work? How will you be able to find a cure if you are a zombie?"

"I have a journal that tells you what to do if that is the case." Hanji was looking at the bite on her arm and poking at it. She handed me back the machete I gave her; it was covered in blood and I started heading for the third floor to clean it off. I hope her plan doesn't backfire; otherwise there isn't any hope for Levi.

After I cleaned off the machete I went to talk to Levi. When I saw him I was surprised at how quickly his health was deteriorating. He was still sitting in the middle of the room with the trashcan next to him, but now he was covered in blood. I couldn't even tell where all of the blood had come from.

"Levi?" He didn't say anything just looked to me. It looked like blood had been coming out of his eyes. Did the virus really affect someone that badly?

"Hey brat, how's Hanji doing on that cure?" His voice was hoarse and was barely there. I felt like I was about to cry, and realized I already was when I wiped away tears.

"She told me that she might have it done, and she just did the dumbest thing ever." I tried to keep my voice happy. I know that this must be worse for Levi. He let out a small chuckle.

"Doesn't she always?"

"This time she get herself bit by a zombie though." I wasn't able to say that in a cheerful voice; if it didn't work Levi was done for. I can't say I was happy with her tactics. Levi shook his head.

"How is she so smart yet so stupid?" Neither of us had anything else to say, so I just sat there looking at Levi.

After a few minutes Levi laid down and fell asleep. I didn't leave that room because I still needed to show him the gift I had gotten for him. I just hope that when he wakes up he will still be sane.

~ ~ ~

I had dozed off for probably only a few minutes when Hanji burst into the room shouting.

"It works!" It took me a few seconds to realize what she was talking about. She finally has made a cure to the virus. Hanij ran right into the room that Levi was in. He had just opened his eyes when she was right over him. Before he could say anything she stabbed a syringe into his arm and injected him with what I am guessing is the cure.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked her. Obviously not jumping to the same conclusion as me.

"I finally found the cure! It worked on me, and if it works on you then it should work on everyone." Hanji then ran over to me, and started hugging me. "And it's all thanks to you Eren! It might take some time before Levi is okay again though. In that time I am going to make some more of the cure so we can give it to other people."

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes, in fact I need your help. I am going to need some more of your blood." She left the room to go back to her room/lab. Before I left I walked over to Levi.

"Well I guess that I'm not going to become a zombie now." He had a faint smile on his face; which made me smile.

"I love you Levi." I said.

"I love you too, brat." He replied before I kissed him. He brought his hands up to cup my face. Once we stopped kissing he looked at me and then cringed. "Sorry." I didn't realize what he was talking about at first. I ran a finger across my face. When I looked at it my finger had blood on it. Levi's hands must have been covered in blood.

"It's fine." I gave him another quick kiss before going to wash off my face then help Hanji with making more of the cure.


	21. Chapter 21

(Levi's POV)

An hour or so after Hanji had ran into the room and stabbed me with a syringe I started to feel better. Eren had left the door open, so when I started feeling better I could wash up. I am very thankful to finally leave this room. It was so boring in there, but I was really happy when Eren would come to talk to me. Even though there wasn't really anything to talk about.

Before doing anything else I made sure to clean up and grab some clean clothes from the storage room. I was happily surprised when I entered the storage room; I thought it would have been a mess, but it was fairly clean. Eren must have cleaned it sometime because I know Hanji wouldn't even consider cleaning anything. After I got all cleaned up I went to talk to Eren and the mad scientist.

(Eren's POV)

When I went to go and help Hanji I found out that she was waiting for me. In fact, she was sitting in a chair with a chair right next to her, with the supplies she uses to draw blood in her lap.

"Hey Eren." She had a creepy grin on her face. I got the feeling that I should just walk out of the room right now. She has something planned, and I don't know if I am going to like it.

"What is it?" I asked her, slowly making my way to the chair next to Hanji.

"I want to know about your history with Levi. Where you two together before this all started? You two are such an adorable couple!" I started to blush. I had forgotten that Hanji barely knows Levi or me. She doesn't know anything about what brought us here, and she doesn't even know about the incident at the resort. Which is something I probably am going to try and leave out.

"Well we didn't even know each other before this. We met when I got separated from my friends, and he kind of saved me. After that we started heading to meet up with my friends together." Hanji was starting to get my arm ready to take my blood while I was talking.

"Oh that's cute. Did you get to meet your friends?" I had almost forgotten about meeting Mikasa and Armin. I really miss them, and I hope they are healthy and waiting for me in Red Rock.

"Not yet. I really hope they are okay." I could tell that Hanji had noticed my sadness, but her hyperness didn't allow me to be sad for long.

"Well do you know where they are? We can go and meet up with them and take the cure with us so we can give it to everyone we meet. I just need to make enough, so this time I might be taking a lot of blood. Don't worry though, I won't kill you. You're too important for that." Her last sentence was supposed to be a joke but it still gave me the creeps. Would she be willing to kill me if it wasn't for the fact that my blood is needed to make the cure?

"We are supposed to meet at Red Rock, British Columbia."

"I always wanted to go to Canada!" Hanji jumped up and almost ripped the needle out of my arm.

"HANJI!" I yelled. She started to apologize but a familiar voice cut her off.

"You are going to kill him if you keep on being so careless." Levi had entered the room.

"Levi! Do you care to tell me your side of the history of you and Eren? Also have you met his friends he was telling me about?"

"No, but I hope to meet them someday." Hanji took the needle out of my arm and cleaned up. After she allowed me to move around freely and I ran over to Levi and hugged him. I would have knocked him to the ground if it wasn't for the wall Levi had been leaning on. "Brat are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm just happy you are feeling better already. And that you saved me from Hanji." I whispered the last sentence in his ear. Earning a small chuckle from him. Levi really did look a lot better than before, but he was still really pale.

"Well Eren you should start packing. We are going to be leaving in a few days." Hanji said. She held up the small bag of blood she had taken from me and started waving it back and forth. "And Levi, you shouldn't do anything but sleep. You won't be completely healed for a few more hours, and we are going to be going on a long trip." She smiled and got back to work making more of the cure.

~ ~ ~

I was packing things like Hanji had told me, and Levi was laying around like Hanji had told him to, but I never thought it would be awkward. That's going to happen though when you are being watched the entire time. Levi has been watching me like a hawk and it has been bothering me. Maybe I was forgetting something but he wanted to see if I remembered before he had to tell me what it is. I had been trying to think about everything we could possibly need and trying to fit it all in the small bags Hanji had given me.

"Levi why are you staring at me? Am I forgetting something?"

"No, I'm just enjoying the view." My face heated up, and probably looked more red than it felt.

"Well okay. Could you just try not to look so judgmental while you are doing that? You are making me nervous."

"Why don't you just get over here? You practically stuffed those bags to the max already, and we aren't even going to be leaving for a few more days." Levi patted next to him. I debated for a few seconds whether or not I should; it was obvious what one was going to win. I walked over and laid next to Levi. In a few seconds Levi was snoring right next to me. He had grabbed my arm so I couldn't move away from him. Even though he is sleeping he had a death grip on my arm. There was no way I was going to be able to move away from him. Eventually I fell asleep next to him.

Click!

I had barely fallen asleep when a clicking sound woke me up. When I opened my eyes Hanji was there with a camera. She really has one. I could tell she was about to say something but Levi was still asleep, so I shushed her and pointed to Levi so she wouldn't wake him up. She gave me a wink and took another picture before leaving. Doesn't she have a cure she is supposed to be mass creating? It took me a while longer to fall back to sleep, but this time I wasn't interrupted.


	22. Chapter 22

(Levi's POV)

We spent one day checking that we had everything we needed before we finally left. I wasn't allowed to do much. Hanji and Eren would stop me if I tried to help them and say that I needed to relax because I had been really sick. I had been really sick, but that is past tense. Now I want to make sure that neither of these idiots forget anything. Even though I trust Eren, I know that he forgets things and I really don't want to be in the middle of freezing Canada and find out that someone forgot to pack blankets so we all freeze to death. Hanji however, she is a complete idiot when it comes to anything other than microscopes and all that other science stuff she does.

"Hey Levi, how do you feel? Are you ready for tomorrow?" Eren asked me, cuddling up next to me since I have been stuck laying in bed for an hour already.

"Yeah, I can't wait to finally be able to do something." I sounded annoyed because I really was annoyed with how I have been treated. Since I had gotten the cure and have been cleared of the virus both Eren and Hanji treat me as though I am going to die if I do the smallest task.

"Levi, Hanji and I just wanted to make sure that you had time to get healthy before we left. It would be pretty difficult to make such a long trip if the survivalist of our group is sick." Eren gave me a small kiss on the cheek and it made it almost impossible for me to stay mad.

"Just be sure to get enough sleep." I said before turning onto my side to get ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Levi."

~ ~ ~

"No one is forgetting anything, right?" I asked looking between Eren and Hanji. Eren looked nervous, but Hanji was almost jumping in place with impatience.

"Yeah, we are ready. Let's go!" Hanji ran out of the doorway leading out of the building. "Follow me, I know where to find a car." I looked to Eren before chasing after our hyper active 'leader'. She was running to the back of the building; someplace we have never been. Surprisingly, there weren't any zombies in sight. I hope that our whole trip will be like this. "Ah here it is!" Hanji had run around a corner and I couldn't see what she was talking about. "Levi do you know how to drive a truck?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" When I turned the corner Hanji was already trying to start up a truck. It was a delivery truck. Much larger than I would like for transport, but I guess we could get another vehicle some other time.

"Is there even enough room for us to all sit up front?" Eren asked when he caught up to me.

"If there isn't we can always shove you into the back." I teased.

"You would never do that to me!" Eren started whining. I started getting into the truck with Eren right behind me. I hadn't realized my mistake until it was almost too late; Hanji was in the drivers seat.

"Hanji move over. I am driving." I told her.

"Yay that means I can sit next to Eren! Won't you be jealous though?"

"Be jealous of you? I don't think so." I said while moving into the driver's seat and starting up the truck.

"Levi you don't need to be so mean." Eren whined. I was too busy trying to drive through the debris covered streets to respond to Eren.

~ ~ ~

We had made it out of the city a long time ago. Even though I hated the truck a lot it did come in handy when we ran into zombies. I was able to run them over like small speed bumps. Eren and Hanji were looking around to see if they could find any signs of others, but they hadn't seen anything for hours.

"Hey, what's that?" Eren asked pointing out of the window. There was a group of zombies around a small house. Someone might be trapped in that house.

"Levi pull over. Someone has to be in there." Hanji said. I grabbed the machete Eren had gotten for me, but I knew that even all of us with machetes wouldn't be able to kill all of those zombies. Which gave me an idea. I am going to use the truck.

"You might want to hold onto something." I told the passengers who were going to be forced to join in on my plan.

"YAY!! Go Levi!" Hanji started shouting. She knew what I was planning.

"Levi what are you going to do?" Eren asked concerned. Instead of telling him what I was going to do I just did it. Hanji seemed as though she was going to die of excitement, and Eren didn't seem as happy about my plan as Hanji was. Using the truck, I was able to take down most of the zombies around the house, but the ones I had missed were running for the truck.

"Get ready to go." I waited for everyone to grab their weapons before I opened the door to the truck. I jumped out of the truck just before the first of the zombies had reached it.

It didn't take long for us to take care of the rest of them. Now we had to find whoever was locked up in that house. Hanji was the first one to reach the house and she was banging on the door yelling for whoever was in the house that the zombies are gone and we need to talk to them. I don't think that Hanji is a good spokesperson so I walked up behind her and waited for whoever was in there to open the door.

"Levi do you think they are okay?" Eren asked me once he was standing next to me.

"I hope they are. I just hope that Hanji doesn't scare them away." Eren let out a small laugh, and Hanji must have heard me because she started to calm down and stopped yelling. The door opened up a small way.

"Thank you for getting rid of those, but you should just leave us." The voice coming from behind the door sounded familiar but I couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Marco?! Is that you?" Eren shouted. That's why the voice sounded familiar. It's Marco. The door finally opened all the way, and Marco was standing there staring at us. Completely ignoring the crazy person checking him and making sure he didn't have any bits. I wish I was that good at ignoring her.

"E-Eren? You're okay, how?"

"Long story short Eren is immune to the virus. We have made the cure and vaccine for the virus as well. I suggest that you get a shot." I plainly state.

"Is Jean here?" Eren asked.

"Yes, but he was bitten not to long ago." Marco responded.

"Oh that's my cue." Hanji said and started running back to the truck to grab the cure for Jean.

"Could we see him?" I asked. Not that I really wanted to see someone going through what I had. Marco motioned us in and lead us to where Jean was. Jean was sitting in a corner of the kitchen of the house. He looked pretty good for his situation. He mustn't have gotten bit too long ago.

"Marco I think I am losing it. I am seeing dead people." Jean must have been talking about Eren.

"Actually, I thought the same thing when I saw Eren, but he is really okay." Marco told Jean. I could hear that Jean had mumbled something along the lines of 'that sucks'.

"You might want to be a little nicer since he is going to be the reason you live through this." I told him sternly.

"There is no way I can make it through this. I have been bitten so I am going to either become one of those things or die." Jean responded.

"We have the cure." Eren stepped forward. "So even if you don't want to you are going to make it through this." Before Eren and Jean could begin bickering, Hanji ran into the room and ran right up to Jean and stabbed him with a syringe like she did to me. She then turned to Marco and was about to do the same to him when Eren stopped her. "Let me do that please." He took the syringe and gave Marco the shot, being more careful than Hanji would ever be.

"We should start moving again. If there are anymore zombies around here they will be here soon." I said. Marco helped Jean up.

"Can we go with you?" Marco asked. Jean looked like the wanted to argue against that, but no matter how stubborn he is; he knew that it is better to be in big groups.

"Of course." Eren and Hanji said in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

(Eren's POV)

Since there wasn't enough room in the front of the truck; Jean, Marco, Hanji, and I were put into the back. The only reason that Hanji was in the back of the truck was to study how Jean and Marco reacted to the injections they had received and make sure that it did what it was supposed to. I couldn't tell how long we had been traveling but I knew we must be getting close to Red Rock. Is Mikasa and Armin going to be there? Are they going to be okay? Am I going to be too late for them? My head was swirling with questions, and I was nervous.

The truck stopped moving and I could hear Levi getting out of the front and walking back to open the door for us to get out. We must be here already. Why did this trip have to be so short? What if Mikasa and Armin don't want to talk to me and think that I left them?

"Okay, we are here, but it doesn't seem like anyone else is." Levi said as he opened the door. He kept on looking around. I hope they made it here. If they aren't here I will wait here until they do.

"Finally!" Hanji ran out of the back. Jean was feeling better and was able to walk out of the back by himself. I was the last to leave the confines of the truck. What if they died? Or worse, became a zombie.

"Eren what happened to all of your confidence in your friends?" Levi asked me. He must have been able to pick up that I am nervous.

"Well what if they think I left them? What if they hate me for some reason? We haven't seen each other in so long." I responded quietly so only Levi would hear me. Hanji was running around the whole town, if anyone was going to find them it would be her.

"Hello there! Are you Eren's friends?" Hanji was talking to someone on the opposite side of the truck as me. I looked to Levi and he looked to me. That might be them. We both started walking to the other side of the truck. Once we made it to the other side relief, happiness, and nervousness washed over me. It was them. Armin the little blond coconut and Mikasa; my two best friends were fine.

"Eren." Mikasa and Armin said in unison then started running towards me. It looked like they were both crying. Which was strange because Mikasa never cries. Mikasa ran up to me and hugged me. I could tell that Levi was getting a little jealous, and couldn't hold back my smile. Finally I am with all of my friends now.

"Eren, we thought you were dead." Armin said before he joined the hug. "We saw you get attacked by that group of zombies. How did you survive?" Armin whispered to me. What was he talking about? I was running from the group of zombies but I don't remember getting attacked by them. Mikasa nudged Armin; trying to get him to stop talking but he didn't stop. "Eren, we saw you. There was so much blood. We thought there was no way you would have survived. So, so much blood." Armin was now sobbing and I let of of Mikasa to try and calm him.

"Armin I am here now and I am fine, so you don't need to cry." I tried to comfort my friend.

"But you were bitten by zombies, how could you survive that?"

"Eren is immune to the virus that turns people into zombies, and with his blood I created the cure. Also if you wouldn't mind I would like to give you both a shot that would make you immune to the virus." Hanji interrupted our small reunion. My friends didn't say anything; just nodded. I noticed that every once in awhile Mikasa and Levi would glare at each other. I hope they learn to get along sometime soon. An overwhelming feeling of happiness overcame me. Finally I am with my old friends and my new friends. Things are going to keep getting better from here on out.


End file.
